Siempre a tu lado··· hermano
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Ambos contemplaron al otro con los ojos húmedos por el llanto, por la desgracia... Sabían que su corazón estaba igual de destrozado que el del otro. Ella respondió en un susurro entrecortado y echó a correr; esta vez sin detenerse. Todo hasta ese punto quedó ensombrecido... Todo cayó a un agujero de dolor cuando momento atrás descubrieron que eran hermanos. [Un review, por favor]
1. Parte 1

.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA  
** Este fic contiene escenas de relación emocional y leve LIME entre hermanos.  
Además de escenas trágicas con personajes. NO APTO PARA LECTORES SENSIBLES._

 _ **COMENTARIO  
** Me inspiró el capítulo de una serie vieja, las melodías de un dorama y una extraña experiencia personal mezclada con un sueño._

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN  
** Lean el fic escuchando las melodías del dorama Sonata de Invierno; llegará más a vuestro kokorazón._

 _._

.

 _ **Disclaimer  
** Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Espero que les saque muchas lágrimas._

 _._

* * *

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O_

 _O_

 **SIEMPRE A TU LADO... HERMANO** _ **  
**Porque la verdad puede destrozar el corazón más puro._

 _O_

 _O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

 _O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O • O_

* * *

.

.

— ¡PORQUE TE AMO, EN SERIO!

Ambos contemplaron al otro con los ojos húmedos por el llanto, por la desgracia... Ambos sabían que su corazón estaba igual de destrozado que el del otro...

— _Yo... yo también._ —respondió en un susurro entrecortado y echó a correr; esta vez sin detenerse.

El sentimiento creció en ambos sin darse cuenta, pero esas palabras laceraban sus corazones más de lo que el amor podría curar en ese momento tan horrible... Todo lo bello hasta ese punto quedó ensombrecido, pues ya no era hermoso, ya no era puro. Todo cayó a un agujero de dolor cuando momento atrás habían descubierto que eran hermanos.

.

.

* * *

 **VEINTE AÑOS ANTES**

— Lamento mucho su actual situación.

La doctora quería salir de su consultorio para dejar a la joven pareja a solas y que pudieran charlar sobre los resultados de los exámenes que hace un par de días se había realizado el apuesto chico de cabellera rubia.

Antes de ese gesto, la chica a su lado se levantó, sujetó el brazo de su esposo y abandonaron el sitio despúes de una silenciosa y corta reverencia por la honestidad. La doctora apretó sus puños con suavidad y mordió su labio inferior por la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos. En esos momentos detestaba haber elegido esa carrera... Pero era algo que no se podía evitar. No todas las personas podían tener una buena vida.

.

.

Llegaron al parque que se encontraba a una cuadra de su viejo y deteriorado departamento. El barrio lúgubre no les ayudaba a eliminar las palabras de la doctora.

Ella quería llorar sin detenerse, pero debía ser fuerte. Ella debía ser la fuerza de él ahora que pasaban por ese horrible momento. Su esposo parecía hacer lo mismo: fingir una fuerza que no exestía ya.

— To... Todo estará bien, Naruto-kun.

Expresó con un hilo de voz mientras lo abrazaba y sumergía su rostro en el imponente pecho del muchacho; jamás creyó que esa visión de resistencia ocultaba algo tan débil. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y la acercó para cubrir sus hermosos ojos perlados. No quería que su dulce ángel lo viera derramar aquellas malditas lágrimas de desesperación y angustia.

¡Por qué ahora! Después de lo difícil que fueron sus vidas durante su infancia y adolescencia con sus respectivos hogares, después de que habían logrado encontrarse, después de que habían logrado huir para estar juntos y sin problemas... Aparece esto. ¡Maldita sea!

— Claro que sí, Hinata.

Expresó junto a un nudo en su garganta.

— Sólo es otro... otro obstáculo.

Ella apretó su camisa blanca, ocultó sus ojos en su pecho y él sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas humedecer su vestimenta mientras la apretaba con fuerza porque en la oscuridad del parque, en la soledad de ese despreciable barrio, se tenían el uno al otro y nada más.

— Ya verás cómo saldremos de esto. !De... De veras!

.

.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la noticia de la condición de Naruto, pero ambos seguían sonriendo por el otro.

—... y Shikamaru le dijo que sí y ahora no puede negarse. —dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras cargaba la bandeja con la cena rumbo a la sala; verían una película en la vieja tele que le regaló el anciano pervertido para el que trabajaba, pues en su actual condición ya no tenía permitido realizar esfuerzos.

— Temari-san debe estar muy feliz. —contestó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de segunda mano que también le había regalado el anciano; pervertido y todo siempre la respetaba por ser el amor de Naruto.

Hinata sentía sus mejillas un poco coloradas por el tema: Temari y Shikamaru, amigos del trabajo de Naruto, se habían casado hace un mes y se mudarían a Estados Unidos para criar a los hijos que la chica anciaba tener. Ella sonrió con la mente en otro mundo... Un hermoso mundo que crecía en su interior.

— Ella sí, supongo, pero Shika– _¡agh! **¡CRASH!**_

— ¡Naruto-kun!

.

.

Tenía unas leves ojeras bajo esos hermosos ojos. No podía conciliar el sueño desde que Naruto había sido internado en cuidados intensivos y la preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo pues la cuenta de ahorros mermaba cada vez más rápido.

Luego de haber escapado con un huérfano que trabajaba como cargador para un almacén, la familia de ella no sólo la desheredó, sino que la negó completamente como una Hyuga. Ella debía casarse con el hijo de un Ministro, amigo de la familia, pero al ser arreglado le era imposible decirle a su corazón que su deber era mayor a su corazón.

Y así, una noche Naruto fue por ella y escaparon con unas pocas mudas de ropa y lo poco que él había logrado reunir en ese mísero trabajo. Después de ello conoció a Jiraiya en una obra de construcción donde debía cargar bultos de cemento y arena. Quizá, si en ese entonces hubieran prestado atención a los síntomas ahora no estarían en ese predicamento.

Ingresó a la habitación con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristreza del reciente y humillante rechazo que su familia le había hecho horas antes.

Había tomado valor para regresar a la Mansión Hyuga y aceptar cualquier dictamen con tal de que pagaran la operación de su amado, pero no sólo le negaron esa petición, sino que su propio padre había llamado a los guardias para sacarla del jardín.

Naruto estaba algo pálido, con suero y un tubo en su nariz que le proporcionaba oxígeno constantemente. La imagen causó mas pesar sobre la herida abierta y salió de la recámara antes de que despertara y la viera en esas terribles condiciones.

Tomó asiento en la última banca de la sala de espera y cubrió su rostro para que nadie la viera llorar.

— _Si... Si tan sólo... pudiera trabajar en algo... Lo que sea..._ —murmuraba entre sollozos.

Una pareja que pasaba por el lugar la escuchó y ambos se miraron con la misma idea en mente.

Una mano delgada se posó en su pequeño hombro sobresaltándola un poco.

— ¿Por qué lloras, pequeña? —indicó la mujer de cabello morado corto con una rosa en la cabeza a modo de aplique.

Hinata la observó: alta, delgada, de tez blanca, en sus cuarenta quizá; muy hermosa. Tenía piercings en su rostro y en los brazos varios tatuajes de flores diversas. A su lado un hombre, de la misma edad, con cabellera anaranjada semi-larga la observaba con curiosidad. Él tambien tenía apliques en el rostro y más tatuajes en su cuerpo; o lo que se podía apreciar de piel bajo esas chaquetas de cuero que ambos llevaban.

— Es... Es mi esposo. —expresó con dolor mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Esposo? —preguntó con un toque de asombro— Tan joven... ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Ve... Veintiuno. —la mujer observó a la chica con algo de lástima, igual que el hombre a su espalda.

— Cariño, no pude evitar escuchar que necesitas trabajo. —ella asintió suavemente— ¿Acaso será para pagar la cuenta del hospital? —ella volvió a asentir— ¿Y qué razón te lo impide?

Hinata bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos bajo el flequillo y sus manos involuntariamente sujetaron su abdomen. La mujer de cabellera corta miró a su esposo con el mismo pensamiento que los había acercado a la chica minutos atrás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

— U-un poco más de dos meses. —expresó avergonzada— Debí c-cuidarme mejor... N-nuestra actual condición no... no es favorable para que un bebé llegue a nuestro hogar... No aún.

— ¿Tu esposo lo sabe? —ella lo negó.

— E-el día que se lo iba a decir él... él... —su voz se cortó y no logró terminar la frase.

La mujer miró a su esposo y este colocó su mano en el hombro, indicándole en silencio que la decisión que iba a tomar ella con respecto a la muchacha la aprovaba en su totalidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Hinata... —murmuró, levantando la mirada en el proceso— ¿U-usted quién es? —la mujer tomó asiento a su lado mientras su esposo seguía de pie.

— Digamos que... Soy un Ángel de Dios. —comunicó con una sonrisa cálida— Cariño, escucha con atención lo que te diré porque no volveré a repetirlo... —Hinata secó las lágrimas una vez más mientras observaba a la mujer con suma atención.

.

.

Aún era muy ingenua, Naruto procuraba protegerla de cualquier idiota o estúpida que intentara aprovecharse de esa dulzura y gentileza nata en ella; razón principal de haberse enamorado perdidamente de la joven. Pero ahora que se encontraba hospitalizado le preocupaba el tipo de conversaciones que tuviera con extraños. ¡Maldita sea!

La puerta se abrió ya con el manto nocturno en el exterior de la ventana.

— ¿Donde estabas? —preguntó preocupado intentando sentarse, ella se acercó con rapidez para impedírselo.

— Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Yo me... me desvié un poco por el trayecto.

— Hinata. —demandó con un tono dulce pero autoritario— No me puedes mentir. Te conozco. —ella bajó la mirada y rascó el exterior de su brazo con algo de vergüenza— ¿A dónde fuiste?

— E-estuve donde... Donde mis padres. —susurró mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior y dibujaba una sonrisa. Él no ocultó su asombro y miedo. — ¡T-tranquilo, Naruto-kun! —indicó antes de que él dijera algo— Yo... Yo fui a, pues, a pedir un... un trabajo. —expresó insegura y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Trabajo? —ella asintió— ¿A ellos? —resaltó el disgusto en sus palabras aún acostado en la camilla.

— Necesitamos el dinero para... para tu operación, Naruto-kun, y si pedía trabajo en otro lugar no me darían un adelanto para–

— ¡Pediste un préstamo! —dijo alarmado, porque él conocía la situación entre ella y su familia. ¿Y si usaban el préstamo de la operación para apartarla de su lado? ¡La vida sin ella era como morir en ese instante!

— Y-yo... —Inició lento y bajo mientras se acercaba a él para sujetar su mano— Yo estaré con ellos mientras... mientras se cumple el plazo del préstamo y... Luego podremos estar juntos. —su mirada estaba algo perdida, pero él no se dio cuenta en ese momento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? —preguntó con horror.

— C-casi ocho meses. —volvió a responder sin mirarlo.

¿Tan poco? ¿En verdad la familia de su esposa pagaría tal operación y ella sólo estaría lejos de él por 8 meses? Algo no estaba bien. Ella ocultaba algo.

— No me mientas, Hinata... Por favor. —expresó como un cachorro, sabiendo que ese gesto era el punto débil de su dulce y considerada esposa.

Ella tragó gordo y respiró profundo antes de responder mirando su mano más tiempo de lo que sus ojos hicieron contacto; no dejaba de acariciarlo con cariño y tristeza.

— N-no podremos tener ni... Ni un sólo contacto o ellos alargarán el tiempo entre nosotros.

La forma en que sus labios expresaban la palabra "ellos" sonaba lejana y algo temerosa, pero estaba seguro que se debía al trato que le dieron durante tantos años. Jamás sus pensamientos irían más allá de lo que su dulce voz le comunicaba con dolor.

— Naruto-kun. —esta vez sus blancos y grandes ojos levemente humedecidos se posaron en él— No podemos hablarnos, escribinos ni nada, absolutamente nada durante estos ocho meses, ¿comprendes? O ellos se molestarán.

¿Acaso, luego de un par de años lejos de la familia después de la fuga, los había calmado? ¿La habían aceptado de regreso? ¿La tratarán bien?

Sus ojos comunicaban sus preguntas sin palabras y ella se limitó a apretar la mano de su amado con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

— ¡P-perdóname, Naruto-kun! —sollozaba mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba fuera de la camilla y tocaba su vientre sin darlo a notar— ¡Re-realmente lo lamento tanto, Na-Naruto-kun!

Ella se acostó sobre su pecho para no tener que seguir mirándolo o la verdad podría emerger sin dudarlo y el trato que había realizado quedaría en el olvido... y con ello la salud de su amor.

— ¿Cuando...? —preguntó él mientras acariciaba su cabellera larga.

— La... La operación se hará mañana y... y después no... no volveremos a... a... —ella no pudo continuar y él volvió a apretarla con fuerza, con calidez, con amor. Porque sabía que esa decisión que había tomado era por él. Ella se sacrificaba por él y era lo peor de todo, pues le había prometido aquella noche, donde huyeron, el protegerla siempre.

.

.

Afuera de la sala de operaciones, Hinata rezaba sin parar, esperando que todo resultara bien durante la riesgosa intervención y que su decisión no haya sido sólo un arranque de desesperación que la alejara no sólo de su esposo, sino de su hijo al cual ni siquiera podría conocer.

Los segundos marcaban su mente uno tras de otro con una demora constante, creando sufrimiento en su mente y corazón. Pero cuando levantó la mirada del suelo y observó la luz de la sala apagada, supo que todo ese calvario había finalizado.

Una mujer rubia, de mirada firme y madura, —la misma que les había dado la dolorosa noticia meses atrás— salió del lugar aún con la bata de cirugía; apartó la mascarilla de su boca, pero esa imagen en su semblante en lugar de calmarla, sólo estrujó su corazón.

Ella se levantó de la silla, contempló de perfil a la pareja de ese día en la esquina más oscura de la sala por unos breves segundos, y caminó hacia la mujer.

— Su cuerpo aceptó el trasplante, pero ha quedado en coma debido–

Todo lo demás que le dijo la médico fue absorbido por un agujero oscuro. El piso, las paredes, todo, se movió atrozmente y lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de impactar con en frío suelo de cerámica fue a la pareja saliendo de la oscuridad para auxiliarla.

.

.

Ingresó a la alcoba con un plato de ramen y jugo fresco, unas flores que cambiaba a diario del jarrón junto a la camilla y tomaba asiento en el mismo sitio, a su lado, para almorzar.

— Parece que va a ser muy inquieto, Naruto-kun. —expresó sonriendo mientras acariciaba su abultada barriga— Hoy no ha dejado de patear.

Observó el rostro tranquilo de su esposo antes de tomar un poco de jugo junto a unas pastillas; vitaminas.

— Ellos... Ellos han sido muy amables con nosotros, sabes. —indicó— Me dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes y no regresaran hasta mañana, así que hoy estaremos los tres solos.

Terminó su almuerzo en silencio, su hijo sin dejarla tranquila un sólo momento.

— Le puse Boruto... A ellos no les gusta, pero mientras esté conmigo le diré de esa manera. Yo creo que a él le agrada.

Ingresó una brisa fresca que movió sus cabellos con delicadeza y sujetó la mano de su esposo con fuerza y gentileza a la vez. Las lágrimas, que no habían aflorado desde esa terrible madrugada en que le dijeron que no volvería a escuchar su voz, rodaron sin cesar por sus mejillas con un atisbo de desesperación.

— ¿C-cuándo d-despertarás, Naruto-kun? Te necesito... Necesito que despiertes para... para poder irnos... —contener sus sollozos era en vano— N-no quiero que ellos se lleven a nuestro bebé, porque... porque vas a ser papá. V-vas a tener un hijo... C-como lamento haber dicho que sí, sabes. S-si no hubiera aceptado, quizá tú aún seguirías con nosotros... T-tal vez estaríamos juntos... Felices...

Las patadas de su bebé mermaron un poco, cambiando a caricias de consolación. Ella llevó una de sus manos al abultado vientre y la acarició con dulzura mientras tarareaba una canción para que Boruto se quedara dormido.

.

.

En todos esos meses, la pareja a quienes le había vendido su bebé, le permitían visitar a Naruto una vez cada quince días, no por temor a que ella escapara, sino para cuidar de su futuro hijo, porque aunque era una pareja de temer, realmente ambos querían un niño.

Esa madrugada unos dolores espantosos la despertaron de golpe, el miedo no demoró en llenar su cabeza y un suave grito le comunicó a la pareja que su paquete de oro ya estaba en la puerta.

— Enciende el auto, yo la cargaré.

Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a la chica para bajar las escaleras sin demoras.

— N-no me... N-no me lo quiten... p-por favor.

Expresó entre contracción y contracción camino al hospital, pero ambos se hacían de oídos sordos. Lo único que la pareja hacía era velar por el bienestar de su futuro hijo. Si la chica fallecía durante el parto a ellos les importaba en lo más mínimo.

No demoraron más de diez minutos a una velocidad impresionante. La policía no era problema para ellos; sabían a la perfección cómo lidiar con los sujetos de uniforme.

Llegaron a la puerta de urgencias sin contratiempos. El hombre de cabello anaranjado la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para sacarla del asiento trasero, Hinata no lo negaba, ni trataba de escapar, pues el temor de primeriza y estar completamente sola la hacía aferrarse a la ayuda que le proporcionaron esos extraños por casi siete meses.

La colocaron en una silla de ruedas y la enfermera, junto a una joven doctora de brillante cabellera rosa la dirigieron al piso de maternidad con velocidad.

— Cuide bien de nuestra hija y, sobre todo, de nuestro nieto. —comunicó la mujer mientras Hinata era presa silenciosa por las contracciones cada vez más largas y fuertes.

Ya en la sala, sin su vestimenta y con la bata —puesta entre dolor y dolor— tomó a la doctora del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que esta volteara algo asustada. La paciente estaba sudada y las contracciones le daban cada vez más seguido, pero su rostro no era el de una feliz mujer a punto de tener entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor.

— No... No d-deje que... que ellos se lleven a-a mi... mi bebé...

Expresó temerosa y una pronunciada contracción la hizo gritar suavemente.

— Relájate. Todo estará bien. El bebé es tuyo, tus padres no podrán apartarlo de tu lado.

Contestó con tranquilidad para que dejara de estar asustada, pero estaba muy lejos su pensar de acuerdo a la situación presente. Hinata quiso darle a entender que la pareja en el pasillo nada tenía que ver con ella, pero era inútil expresar sonidos si el bebé tenía tantas ganas de ver el mundo exterior.

.

.

Despertó por el fuerte golpe que causó la tabla de observaciones en el suelo por la descuidada enfermera. Todo era silencioso y blanco. Le tomó unos largos segundos recordar cómo había terminado en el sitio.

— ¡Mi bebé!

Gritó alarmada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin importar el dolor en su vientre. La enfermera se apresuró a acostarla.

— No se levante. —indicó serena— Su niño está en la sala de recién nacidos, señora... —bajó la mirada para revisar la tabla— Hinata.

— ¡N-no comprende! E-ellos quieren a mi bebé. —expresó en un segundo intento de levantarse de la camilla, negado una vez más por la enfermera.

— Debe guardar reposo, señora. Si se levanta podría abrir los puntos de la cesárea.

— ¡Pero, mi bebé!

— Nació sin complicaciones. Es un hermoso niño de dos kilos y medio completamente sano. —dijo sonriendo— Sus abuelos lo están cargando en estos momentos.

Los párpados de Hinata no pudieron abrirse más. La sangre, el oxígeno, la vida se le escapó del cuerpo en menos de un segundo al escucharla. Empujó a la mujer y con paso tambaleante llegó hasta la puerta ignorando las advertencias de la mujer con uniforme.

Giró la perilla con la angustia a flor de piel.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y se dejó guiar por una corazonada de madre hacia la izquierda. El vientre ardía y sentía algo cálido y punzante en su interior, pero así le faltaran las piernas no dejaría de avanzar hasta asegurarse de que su hijo, su pequeñito Boruto, se encontrara entre sus brazos, junto al calor de su pecho.

Llegó a recepción del piso de maternidad seguida por la joven enfermera.

— La-la sala de recién nacidos. —demandó con miedo en su voz y mirada; fatigada por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Regrese a la camilla!

Pero los intentos de devolverla a la habitación eran esfuerzos inútiles, pues un grito a su izquierda le anunció lo que más temía.

— ¡La policía! ¡Alguien llame a la policía! —gritaba una mujer de tez morena con el rostro pálido del temor— ¡Una pareja se llevó a uno de los bebés!

Sin aliento se alejó del mostrador rumbo al enorme cristal que tenía en su interior un sinnúmero de cunas con diferentes niños y niñas tan pequeñitos, tan frágiles...

Pasó la puerta y revisó la pulsera en su mano: "28/12" indicaba el lugar dentro del cunero y la habitación de la madre. Curiosamente la asignación tenía su fecha de nacimiento, el propio destino no le permitiría olvidar ese día por el resto de su vida.

Llegó a la cuna numerada... Nada.

Sujetó las cobijas revueltas. Las apretó y acercó a su pecho mientras las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos con dolor y quemaban sus mejillas hasta desvanecerse en la bata que la cubría en el frío mundo del vacío.

La enfermera ingresó junto a una doctora, la misma que la había asistido en el parto horas otras.

Hinata se dejó vencer por el dolor del vientre, pero eso no se comparaba con el hueco en su pecho. Todo se tornaba oscuro... Cada vez más oscuro...

— ¡Asistencia!

.

.

Llegó agitada a la habitación pues la noticia que le habían dado en el trabajo la dejó sin voz. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, caminó como si lo que veía no fuese realidad, ya que luego de trece largos y tortuosos meses por fin, por fin, volvía a ver esos profundos ojos azules... Esa despreocupada y traviesa sonrisa.

— _Naruto-kun..._ —murmuró como detonante de una cascada de lágrimas plagadas de felicidad, de alivio, de amor... Se acostó sobre su pecho al acercarse y verlo sentado mirándola como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él no tardó en abrazarla con esa fuerza que tan bien recordaba.

— Perdóname, Hinata. —declaró abrazándola con pesar luego de escuchar a la doctora minutos antes.

La mujer, de nombre Tsunade, fue el primer rostro que divisó al despertar de ese largo y fugaz sueño pues, para él no habían pasado más de unas horas. Horas que para su amada fueron siglos.

Tsunade, con su carácter fuerte y directo no dictaminó en ocultar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que Hinata había pasado en todo ese tiempo, pero de toda la verdad que le contó de forma tosca, hubo una que solo Hinata, por derecho, tenía la voluntad y obligación de expresar por sí misma.

— Ya no te volveré a dejar sola, cariño. ¿Me perdonarás?

Ella negó con la cabeza sumergida en su pecho, lo que le asustó un poco. Casi de inmediato se apartó de él con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Una mezcla de alegría y dolor era apreciable para él, quien no tardó en ser invadido por una horrible sensación de angustia.

— Naruto-kun yo... Soy yo quien necesita t-tu perdón...

Tragó ese nudo en su garganta mientras volvía a hundirse en el pecho de su esposo para darse valor a lo que por trece largos meses temió... A lo que, por trece eternos meses, silenció... Trece meses a espera de decirle lo atroz y horrenda persona que había sido no sólo con él por ocultarlo, sino por, en todo ese tiempo, no haber dado con el paradero de su hermoso y frágil Boruto.

.

.

Vivían en un pequeño departamento ubicado en la Av. Suna y Ame. El edificio era tranquilo y el trabajo de ambos permitía comodidades mayores a las del antiguo barrio deprimente.

Naruto se empeñó en mudarse del sitio para evitarle más pensamientos a Hinata, quien desde el día que su amado despertó del coma había cambiado. Ella lo negaba, pero él la conocía a la perfección. Esa no era su Hinata.

Ese día era particularmente más opaco de lo que el otoño permitía.

No habían regresado al hospital desde que Naruto fue dado de alta con el mejor de los pronósticos, pero esa vez se encontraban allí no por él, sino por ella.

— Las pruebas de sangre —inició la doctora— han dado positivo.

Él dibujó una sonrisa tan grande que cubrió casi toda su cara. Ella por su lado, feliz por la noticia, no podía demostrarlo en su totalidad porque, muy en su interior, aún no estaba preparada para pasar por ese estado y aunque ya sabía a la perfección lo que significaban esos síntomas, se realizó los exámenes por petición de Naruto.

Él giró y la abrazó sin tapujos ni resentimientos, pero eso sólo la hizo sentir peor.

— ¡Si es niño le pondremos, no sé, Minato o Jiraiya, como el viejo! —dijo sin darse cuenta— ¡Si es niña Hi–!

Se quedó en seco cuando percibió un escalofrío en su espalda y el tiritar suave del pequeño cuerpo de su esposa aferrada a su camisa en la espalda. Quiso alejarse de ella, pero no se lo permitió. La húmeda calidez en su pecho le decía lo desconsiderado que había sido y lo mucho que quería golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a tararear una melodía suave de una canción que él compuso cuando quiso declararse —no cantaba mal, y no era una mala letra, pero no lo tomó como trabajo pues ese gesto romántico le pertenecía únicamente a Hinata.

La doctora permaneció en silencio junto a la pareja. Ella sabía, al igual que el resto del personal, la tragedia que había pasado la joven pareja con la pérdida de su primer bebé a causa de una pareja yakuza que hasta la fecha daba señales de existencia.

.

.

Cada día que crecía su nuevo bebé, abría la vieja y fresca herida por el secuestro del primero.

Naruto la complacía en cada diminuto detalle, y jamás paraba de sonreír por los dos, pues sabía que una señal de tristeza en su rostro detonaría en Hinata una horrible depresión que la doctora a cargo le comunicó en privado.

No había día que Naruto no visitara la estación de policía a unas pocas cuadras. Siempre molesto por la despreocupación del personal con respecto al informe que limitaba a decir: "En proceso" Y aún con ello, regresaba al departamento con su soleada sonrisa sin saber que esa falsa sonrisa sólo causaba más y más culpa en su dulce esposa.

.

.

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun!

Gritó ella aterrada cuando, justo después de acostarse, llegó la primera contracción. Sujetó el brazo de él con fuerza mientras dejaba marcado sus dedos en la piel canela.

— ¡Tranquila, de veras!

Respondió de inmediato mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y, sin camiseta, bajaban del edificio con la billetera, las llaves y una cobija para protegerla de la fría noche.

— ¡Taxi! —gritaba él, ella aferrada de su cuello con una mano y la otra en su bebé— ¡Para, maldita sea!

Llegaron al hospital luego de veinte minutos.

— ¡N-no me dejes s-sola! —rogó con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas sin soltarlo cuando llegó la silla de ruedas.

— ¡Jamás!

La sostuvo en sus brazos y con la mirada le indicó a la enfermera y a la doctora que él la llevaría donde fuera que necesitase. ¡No la volvería a dejar sola!

Ya con la bata y en la habitación de parto, los oídos y muñeca de Naruto no podían estar más adoloridos, pero soportaba a su lado por el simple hecho de que ella era su esposa. Su vida. Su mundo. Su Hinata.

Unos suaves llantos cálidos, tiernos, diminutos, llegaron a sus oídos.

— Es una bellísima y saludable niñita. —expresó la doctora con una sonrisa, Naruto besó a Hinata en la frente mientras le acercaban a su retoño, pero al ponerla delante de la madre, Hinata dejó de sonreír.

— _Bo... ¿Boruto?_ —murmuró con horror.

— No, cariño. —dijo mientras Naruto tomaba a su niña en brazos— Es nuestra linda y pequeña Himawari.

— _Bo-Boruto..._ —volvió a murmurar.

El sonido del electrocardiograma empezó a ser fuerte, rápido y asfixiante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras la doctora y un par de enfermeras lo alejaban de ella. Seguía sudando y las respiraciones eran forzosas y rápidas. ¡Cada vez más cortas! — Qué... ¡Qué le pasa!

— Enfermera, sáquelo de la sala. —indicó la mujer de cabello rosa.

— ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!

Gritaba mientras un par de enfermeros lo sacaban a rastras, la enfermera le quitó a la niña de sus brazos con rapidez cuando notó lo alterado que se puso.

— ¡HINATAAA!

— ¡Sáquenlo, dije!

Lo último que vio Naruto, mientras un sujeto de gran estatura y traje blanco lo llevaba a rastras a la sala de espera, fue el cuerpo frágil de su esposa convulsionar sin clemencia.

.

.

* * *

 **DIECISÉIS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

— ¿Y? —preguntó envuelta en intriga al verlo cruzar la entrada— ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto cerró la puerta sin mirarla. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente mientras se acercaba con la vista pegada al suelo, su cabellera corta causaba una pequeña sombra en su frente.

— Lo tengo. —dijo levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado a lado— ¡Me dieron el trabajo, de veras!

Abrió los brazos para recibir el impactante abrazo de ella y compartir la felicidad que en ese momento era lo mejor de todo. Lo único.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, papá!

— ¡Muchas gracias, Hima-chan!

Apartó a su niña. Ambos sonreían de la misma manera. Ella, de un segundo a otro, abrió los párpados tanto como la alegría que inundaba la habitación de esa casita en la zona residencial que bordeaba la ciudad de Konoha.

— ¡Se lo diré a mamá! —acotó liberándose del abrazo rumbo al estudio.

Naruto sonrió con una dulce melancolía y siguió a su pequeña a la recámara. —... lo consiguió! —Alcanzó a escuchar desde el marco de la puerta sin ingresar. — Ahora sólo debo ayudarle a empacar sus cosas, mamá, porque es un poco desordenado y...

Naruto emitió una risilla suave. Su comentario, su aspecto, su personalidad tranquila y dulce era tan similar a la de su esposa... Tanto que había momentos en que sólo verla le causaba una leve tristeza. Tristeza que se iba cuando Himawari sonreía para él.

—... en la ciudad. ¿Cierto, papá?

— Claro que sí. —ingresó a la recámara para tomar asiento junto a su bebé y contemplar el cándido rostro de su esposa en la foto que reposaba sobre el altar. — ¡Conseguí un trabajo en mudanzas!

Himawari rió junto con su padre.

— Lo mejor es que, al vivir más cerca del instituto, podré conseguir un empleo para ayudarte. —agregó mirando a ambos, la risa de Naruto desapareció en un santiamén.

— ¿Trabajo? —repitió como si hubiera comprendido mal.

— Claro, papá. Este año es el segundo de Instituto. Ya puedo tomar esa responsabilidad.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —expresó sobreactuando— Sólo tienes diesciseis.

— Papá~

— No, Hima. Acepté que fueras a un instituto mixto, pero si consigues empleo pasarás menos tiempo a mi lado.

— Pero puedo conseguir uno de medio tiempo y regresar antes de que se termine tu horario. —Naruto hizo una fea mueca de molestia— Oh, por favor, papá. —demandó con una ternura única que enternecía su corazón.

— _Aaagh..._ ¡Bah! ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas, de veras! —dijo derrumbado en el suelo, cubierto con un denso nubarrón. — Cariño, nuestra hija le juega sucio a su propio, cariñoso, apuesto, galán e inteligente padre.

Himawari volvió a reír por su línea de teatro y lo abrazó.

— Gracias, papá.

— Como gustes, mi bebé. —la tomó de los hombros y la apartó para mirarla fijamente en sus profundos ojos azules— Pero Himawari, no será en un lugar plagado de muchachos. —demandó celoso y paternal.

— Claro que no. —sonrió como siempre y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Será mejor empezar a empacar.

— ¡Sí!

.

.

Inicios de primavera. Los pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a asomarse por entre las ramas creando delicados mantos rosa en sus copas.

Miró el parque mientras pasaba rumbo al trabajo.

Esa transición de invierno a primavera siempre le causaba una mezcla de emociones desde el día que había perdido a Hinata. Cuanto la extrañaba. No había día que no pensara en ella y atesoraba cada segundo en su memoria desde que se habían conocido. ¡Ah, cuánto la necesitaba! Porque cuidar de una adolescente era complicado.

Naruto no sabía hasta qué punto proteger a Himawari y hasta qué punto darle libertad.

Agradecía intensamente lo similar que era con su madre, pero así como tenía ese no-se-que de Hinata, Naruto sabía muy bien que tenía ese no-se-que de su parte. ¡Y era lo que más le aterraba!

No, eso no era lo peor...

De hecho, a él le preocupaba y lo hacía sentir muy culpable sólo una cosa más que pensar en su dulce bebé junto a un patán, y esa era: No haberle contado toda la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre.

Después de una terrible subida de presión y un ataque de pánico al dar a luz a Himawari, Naruto vivió unos terribles meses de duelo... Agonía que creció cuando un mes después de su pérdida había recibido noticias de que los secuestradores habían sido encontrados en la morgue de un hospital en Korea por un accidente de auto y sin rastro de su hijo.

Naruto estaba muerto en vida...

Logró sobreponerse gracias a esa porción de su amada que aún tenía consigo. ¡Que protegería con su vida!

Como padre viudo tomó la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hija como el tesoro más preciado.

Cada cuatro años, Naruto se mudaba de ciudad, con la excusa de un nuevo trabajo para aprender más, pero en realidad lo hacía para buscar por su cuenta a su hijo. Porque su primer bebé seguía vivo en Japón. ¡Debía seguirlo! ¡Lo sentía! Pero no podía contárselo a Himawari porque... Cómo podía decirle a su ángel: _"Tu mama murió por un ataque de pánico que le dio al verte porque le recordaste a tu hermano secuestrado por una pareja yakuza."_

No. ¡Imposible!

No quería que Himawari creciera con un sentimiento de culpa en una situación donde ella era una víctima inocente.

No.

Además, conociendo su personalidad tan atenta y altruista, estaba seguro que ella intentaría dar con su paradero. No pararía hasta dar con su hermano y aquello sólo le generaría cansancio, bajas calificaciones y la constante preocupación que él tenía a diario desde que conocía la noticia.

No.

Todo estaba mejor si su retoño sólo sabía que su bella mami simplemente tuvo un embarazo complicado y se fue de este mundo dejándola como un hermosísimo regalo, perfecto recuerdo del amor que se tuvieron.

— ¡No, maldición! —gritó con horror al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta que debía estar en el trabajo hace media hora.

.

.

— No, no, no. —murmuró Himawari mientras bajaba del autobús y corría calle abajo para llegar al Instituto— Mi primer día y llego tarde. —indicaba para sí misma con angustia.

Cuando dobló las esquina regresó en sus pasos y se ocultó tras el poste de luz al divisar en la puerta principal un hombre de rostro avejentado y coleta alta con una cicatriz sobre su nariz, a sus pies un par de muchachos —mayores que ella tal vez— realizando flexiones de pecho.

« ¿Será un castigo por llegar tarde? » Pensó mientras respiraba profundo y levantaba la cabeza. « Si le explico que soy nueva en la ciudad y que me equivoqué de autobús, quizá me perdone y me deje... »

— Yo de ti no haría eso, en se– _agh!_

Escuchó una voz a su espalda y sintió una mano masculina sujetar su hombro... Reaccionó con una rapidez increíble. Jamás había visto a una chica actuar tan veloz. El aire escapó de golpe, sus rodillas y manos toparon el asfalto y la mueca de dolor le impedía mirar a la pequeña chica ninja.

— ¡Uy, no! —se acuclilló a su lado al notar que el joven de cabello rubio y alborotado usaba el mismo uniforme que ella. — ¡Perdón! Fue u-un reflejo.

— ¡Vaya reflejos! —expresó molesto mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Ella le tendió la mano, pero él no la tomó y se puso de pie por su cuenta. — No es buena idea toparse con el viejo cuando llegas tarde. —indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Himawari tomó la mochila del suelo —cayó cuando lo tomó por sorpresa con el gancho al estómago— para pasársela, mientras él limpiaba las rodillas de su pantalón. La extendió llena de vergüenza y él alcanzó a divisar sus manos. Suspiró un poco culpable por el trato, al fin de cuentas era sólo una chica... nueva al parecer, pues todo el instituto conocía la rigurosidad del Director Umino.

Tomó su mochila de buena gana con la izquierda mientras extendía la derecha y adoptaba una postura erguida.

— Me llamo Bo–

Ambos se quedaron perplejos cuando sus profundos ojos azules se encontraron. Ambos se miraban detenidamente el rostro por aquellas simpáticas marcas en cada mejilla; idénticas.

Abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para preguntar exactamente lo mismo, pero...

— ¡Ni bien inician las clases y ya se fugan! —reclamó una voz a gritos junto a ellos; saltaron del espanto y la cara del muchacho alto y rubio se tornó ligeramente azul. — ¡CASTIGADOS!

.

.

Luego de explicar que era nueva y su error al tomar el bus, el director Umino se disculpó al conocer que en realidad era la chica que había pasado todos los exámenes de ingreso con una calificación perfecta.

— Himawari Uzumaki. —indicó con una sonrisa paternal— Es un honor tener a una estudiante que ha saltado un grado. —ella sonrió apenada por el cumplido— Bienvenida a nuestra institución. —expresó alegre una vez más mientras la chica se ponía de pie— Espero que tengas una agradable bienvenida.

— Muchas gracias, director. —dio media vuelta para retirarse e ir a clases, pero el hombre la detuvo una vez más.

— Una sugerencia, Hinata.

— ¿Sí?

— El muchacho con el que te topaste, no es una buena influencia. —la chica abrió los párpados levemente— No me malinterpretes. Es muy listo, sólo que no da todo su potencial.

— Director Umino, ¿no cree que sería más aplicado si sus amistades fueran igual?

El hombre de cabello marrón no respondió, limitó a sonreír al igual que ella y salió de la oficina.

.

.

El día de clases pasó sumamente rápido. Las amistades de Segundo curso, sección B, la trataron de maravilla y para la hora del almuerzo un par de sus compañeros la invitaron para enseñarle todo el edificio. Algunas chicas celaron, pero su personalidad les impedía odiarla.

Ella, distraída por su nueva vida y el trato con los muchachos, no recordó en ningún momento al joven de aspecto similar a su padre; sin embargo, él no logró sacarla de su cabeza.

— ¡Oe, Boruto! —expresó uno de sus compañeros— Mañana vas a–

— No puedo, Lee. Tengo detención con Umino.

— ¡Perderás la práctica!

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —expresó molesto mientras cerraba el casillero de un golpe después de cambiarse los zapatos, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su alrededor. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho de cabellera negra.

— ¿A quién buscas?

— ¿Eh? —indicó mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia un pequeño grupo de chicas— A... A nadie. Nadie, en serio. —su amigo arrugó la frente suavemente mientras contemplaba el mismo grupo de chicas.

— ¿Una chica?

— ¿Qué? No. Te dije que naaa... **¡Allí!**

Abrió los ojos de par en par con una sonrisa cuando encontró a la chica, de ojos azules y marcas en el rostro, cruzar la entrada principal en soledad. Agarró su mochila, levantó la mano...

— ¡Oe, tú! ¡Ninj– _agh!_

Lee lo tiró de la camisa para ocultarse tras los casilleros cuando divisó a una chica de cabellera rojiza y piel morena pasar con su grupo de amigas mirando para todas partes como lo hizo Boruto segundos atrás, pero ser tirado de sorpresa lo hizo perder el equilibrio y en lugar de acuclillarse en silencio, él cayó sobre Lee y ambos causaron un estruendoso sonido en los casilleros, atrayendo la atención del grupo de fans.

Boruto fue rodeado en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó levantarse.

— ¡U-un momento! —expresó mientras intentaba abrirse camino— ¡Chicas, necesito hablar con...! ¡HEY! ¡Es mi mochila! ¡Esperen, son mis cosas!

Luego de que Lee regresó con Shikadai, el presidente del Consejo estudiantil, para ayudar a su amigo con el problema de los artículos de estudios repartidos entre las fans del club de basketball, Boruto corrió a la entrada principal, pero la curiosa chica de alborotada cabellera azul no se hallaba en ningún lugar.

— Sin duda es una chica.

— ¡Te dije que no, en serio!

.

.

De regreso al edificio, decidió caminar y aprenderse unos cuantos lugares del nuevo barrio.

Pasó por una curiosa tienda con un zorrito que, extrañamente, le recordó a su padre en la sonrisa traviesa, y con ello recordó al joven de la mañana.

« No conozco su nombre... » Pensó sin dejar de caminar. « Sus ojos y esas marcas son iguales a las mías... » Miró al cielo disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos.

Por un segundo creyó que podrían ser familia, pero sería imposible, pues su padre le había contado con mucho amor en su voz cómo su bella madre había sido su primer y único amor.

— No, papá jamás hubiera estado con alguien m–

 _ **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIIIIP!**_

— ¡Cuidado!

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, luego un empujón y por último el impacto contra la acera de enfrente pasó en menos de un segundo.

Escuchó unas maldiciones alejarse con la brisa y la respiración sobre su cabeza abrieron sus párpados con suavidad.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Divisó frente a ella, entre la calidez del abrazo y la proporcionada musculatura, un kimono de color celeste con un diseño en blanco degradé en primer plano. Levantó la mirada y se topó con unos extraños ojos amarillos, casi dorados, una piel blanca ligeramente oscura y una cabellera celeste semi larga algo alborotada y despeinada.

Al notar la posición tan incómoda —ella recostada sobre su pecho— se levantó rápido mientras sus mejillas coloreaban ligeramente por la vergüenza.

— Lo lamento. U-un descuido de mi parte.

— Contemplar las nubes mientras se cruza la calle no es muy atento.

— L-lo sé... —agregó apenada.

El chico se puso de pie y tendió su mano.

— Mitsuki. —acompañó su presentación con una sonrisa. Ella aceptó la ayuda con otra sonrisa.

— Himawari. —en ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta que ella llevaba uniforme.

— Estudiante de instituto. —agregó como una pregunta indirecta. Ella asintió. Lo observó con un atisbo de curiosidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él— Es un disfraz. —señaló el otro lado de la calle— Trabajo medio tiempo en la florería para pagar mi universidad. Estoy en primer año.

El ladrido de unos perros los distrajo y ella recordó el camino que estaba tomando.

— Debo ir a casa. —él sonrió— Gracias por, eh, salvarme.

— No hay de qué. —ella sonrió— Procura no distraerte el resto del camino. —su sonrisa se tornó apenada. Ambos realizaron una ligera reverencia y tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

.

.

Ya de noche, ingresó un Naruto cansado y malhumorado.

— ¡Ya llegué!

— Bienvenido papá. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Hola cariño. —suspiró pesado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y su hija le llevaba un delicioso café y tostadas— ¡Horrible, de veras! —Himawari tomó asiento a su lado para seguir escuchando el ajetreado día de su inmaduro padre— Me acabo de enterar que mi supervisor es un idiota con el que tenía conflictos en secundaria.

— Esa historia no la he escuchado. —expresó curiosa.

— No hay mucho que decir. Fue años antes de conocer a tu madre. —su mirada se volvió dulce y llena de recuerdos por un momento— Cuando tenía unos doce años me hice rival de un idiota llamado Sasuke quien tenía una actitud fría, "cool" para las chicas. —expresó con una mueca causando en su hija una pequeña risilla— Empezamos a pelear por, eh, un asunto sin importancia. —dijo desviando la mirada un poco incómodo. Aclaró la garganta antes de seguir— Desde entonces hasta finalizar el colegio siempre competimos, en todo. —expresó levantando el brazo para enseñar los bíceps, como señal de que ese "todo" involucró fuerza.

— ¿Y en qué momento conociste a mamá? —Naruto suspiró como una adolescente enamorada.

— Como no tenía familia y el orfanato pronto me votaría por mi edad, tuve que conseguir un trabajo en mi último año para reunir la entrada de un departamento. En un parque, mientras paseaba unos perros mugrosos de un sujeto que pasaba resfriado, la vi. Era un ángel. —sonrió cariñoso— Recuerdo que ese día perdí a los perros y los encontré ya casi a medianoche. —Himawari sonrió divertida— Desde entonces me gustaba pasear a esos perros mugrosos y los usaba de excusa para hablar con ella.

— ¿Y el señor Sasuke?

— ¿El idiota? —ella asintió— Nada. Dejé de prestarle atención pues, en ese entonces, sólo me importaba tu mamá.

— Nunca me has contado cómo te confesaste.

— Pueees~ —rascó su nuca avergonzado— Cuando me gradué, lo hice con unas notas, no excelentes, pero era más de lo que creí lograr y todo gracias a tu madre y sus clases en el parque. Me sentía tan grande, ¡tan invencible! —expresó sacando pecho— Que en ese momento tenía que decirle lo importante que era para mí, no sólo por ayudarme en mis estudios...

Himawari abrió los ojos con un brillo único.

—... sino por hacerme sentir la persona más especial sobre la faz de la tierra. —su hija sonrió con cariño mientras se imaginaba la historia— Tenía planeado confesarme días antes, pero no reunía el valor. ¡Y cuando lo conseguí...! Yo, pues, le... Le canté mis sentimientos en la entrada de su internado.

— ¡En serio, papá! —dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de la silla por la sorpresa de lo romántico que era su padre y lo interesante que sería escucharlo alguna vez. Naruto sonrió apenado rascando su mejilla.

— Sí. S-sólo que, bueno, ese día había una reunión de padres y, emm, t-todas las chicas me vieron. —ella no pudo contener la risa— Siii... La verdad eso no me lo esperaba. Ambos estábamos rojos por la vergüenza, y, bueno, también cometí el error de que su familia la encerrara al enterarse que estaba enamorada de alguien como yo. Y bueno, ya sabes el resto. Nos fugamos después de unos meses, vivimos en un barrio horrible, pasaron los años, tú estabas dentro de mami y bla, bla, bla...

Naruto se levantó rápido con la taza y platillo vacíos.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

En ese momento recordó al chico rubio de la mañana.

— Hoy llegué un poco tarde y me topé con un chico, o más bien, le pegué a un chico y...

— ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? —después de la palabra "chico" no escuchó nada más; su frente se arrugó levemente— ¿Qué chico?

— Estudia en mi instituto. Quería decirme que castigan a los que llegan tarde, pero como me tomó por sorpresa, lo golpeé en el estómago– ¡P-pero me disculpé! —Naruto cerró una mano y la acercó al pecho lleno de orgullo. Haberle pagado esas clases de defensa personal cuando era pequeña ahora daban muy buenos resultados.

— ¿Y qué hizo ese... chico? —expresó entrecerrando los ojos a espera de su respuesta. A ver si debía golpear a alguien o... golpear a alguien.

— Nada. Él aceptó parte de la culpa.

— ¿Te dijo, o hizo algo después?

— No, papá. —dijo con un tinte dulce pero algo cansado, aún no se adaptaba a la sobreprotección anti-chicos de su padre— Después de eso no volví a verlo, creo que está en último año.

— ¡Ni retoño dejó sin aire a un chico dos o tres años mayor!

— Papá~

— Perdón, perdón... Continúa.

— Bueno. Mis compañeros y compañeras fueron muy amables conmigo. Y, eh, me pidieron ayuda en un par de materias por lo de un salto de grado... —dijo un poco ruborizada— También me indicaron los clubes y deportes a los que puedo inscribirme... Los maestros también fueron muy amables, en especial el director. Me dijo que era un honor tenerme.

— ¡Esa es mi hija, de veras! —Himawari sonrió.

Por un segundo abrió sus labios para expresarle a su padre lo peculiar del chico al que golpeo, pero se detuvo. Era sólo una gran coincidencia. En el mundo siempre existe un clon, como había leído en varios libros, y quizá ese muchacho sólo se asemejaba, o bien podría ser un hermano perdido de la familia que lo abandonó en el orfanato.

De una u otra forma, incomodar a su padre no le venía bien después de escuchar que los maestros la consideraban una chica lista y aplicada. Decidió dejar de lado ese diminuto detalle y preguntarle al chico de forma personal si se volvían a encontrar.

— ¡Vamos por ramen!

— ¡Sí... de veras! —imitó la coletilla de su padre y ambos rieron con agrado.

.

.

Martes...

Miércoles...

Sábado...

Segunda semana...

Tercera...

Quinta...

Durante un mes y medio, tanto Himawari como Boruto no lograron encontrarse.

Si bien él era acosado por su club de fans, prácticas o castigos por llegar tarde, ella era tutora en la biblioteca, o asistente de cátedra para maestros, por ello jamás lograron coincidir en el mismo punto; aunque de los dos, sólo él realmente parecía querer volver a cruzar palabras.

El último día de clases de la primera semana de abril, cuando la primavera se encontraba en su cenit de belleza reflejado en los árboles de cerezo, el maestro de química le dijo que se retirara temprano y disfrutara de su fin de semana; con ello se libraría del resto de horas extras para bonificaciones en la beca para la universidad. Regresaba del salón con su paraguas, pues la estación premiaba lluvias a diario y ese día no era una excepción.

— ¡Oe! —expresó una voz a su espalda, giró antes de abrir el paraguas— ¡Ninja!

El mismo chico del primer día estaba en uniforme de basquetball, sudado y con una toalla tras su cuello secando su frente, en la otra una botella vacía.

— Vayas que eres ninja.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero siempre que daba contigo, desaparecías de mi vista.

— ¿En serio? —expresó confundida— Nadie me indicó que me buscabas.

El chico rascó su nuca mirando hacia un costado.

— Bueno, no quería que nadie se enterara. —ella curvó las cejas y él suspiró— Es que no es normal que yo busque a alguien. —indicó algo pensativo, pero seguía sin comprender— Lo que quiero decir, es que quería preguntarte sobre tus o–

 _ **¡BROOHM!**_

Un trueno cortó su pregunta.

— Esta noche será muy tormentosa. —indicó ella mirando la entrada, él asintió a su comentario.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —tendió su mano— Soy Boruto. —ella aceptó el gesto.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Himawari. —sonrieron— Yo quería preguntarte por las ma–

 _ **¡BROOHM!**_

Una vez más interrumpidos por el clima miraron la entrada: ¡llovía a cántaros! Volvieron a mirarse y abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo.

— Tus marcas– / Tus ojos–

Callaron al mismo tiempo y echaron a reír.

— Tú primero. / Primero tú.

Volvieron a reír. Ella apretó los labios y lo señaló.

— Tus ojos. —expresó conciso.

— Herencia de mi padre. Nos mudamos un día antes de iniciar clases; por su trabajo.

— Lo único de tu padre, supongo. —imaginó un anciano malhumorado arrugado.

— Y la sonrisa, creo. Mi papá dice que soy idéntica a mi mamá.

Escuchar "Mi papá dice..." le dio a entender que la madre de la chica ya no los acompañaba y se sintió algo incómodo por el tema privado.

— Disculpa, no sabía que–

— Descuida. —sonrió con calidez— Ella falleció al darme a luz. No la conocí, pero mi papá me ha contado tantas cosas e historias sobre ella que siento como si la tuviera a mi lado.

— Al menos tienes a tu viejo. —expresó de buen modo— Yo no recuerdo a los míos; fallecieron en un accidente de auto.

— Lo siento tanto. —expresó dolida.

— No debes, yo no lo lamento. —esa línea tan ruda sobre su familia la molestó levemente— Fallecieron por delincuentes. El accidente lo provocaron ellos al huír de la policía en la frontera de Corea cuando yo era aún un bebé. Un amigo cercano me adoptó, pero falleció cuando aún era pequeño y terminé viviendo con su hermano menor al que ahora le digo tío S...

Boruto moduló el nombre, pero los truenos impidieron que la palabra llegase a los oídos de la chica.

 _ **¡BROOHM!**_

— Si ellos estuvieran vivos, sería un delincuente y, aunque por allí hay rumores de ello, no lo soy. —dijo orgulloso— Es tu turno. ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

— No era una pregunta. —acomodó su bolso en el hombro— Sólo quería hablar de las marcas en tus mejillas.

— Tú también las tienes. —expresó como algo curioso.

— Mi papá tiene también. —ella ladeó la cabeza cerrando un poco los párpados— La verdad te pareces a él.

— ¡Hey! —su rostro se tornó disgustado y ofendido por la comparación— ¡No me compares con un viejo!

— ¡Oye, mi papá no es ningún "viejo"! —dijo más molesta que él, crean un pequeño espanto. Era pequeña y delgada pero, sin duda, sabía cómo causar temor con esa mirada— ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡O-Okey, okey! —levantó las manos para crear una barrera antes de que lo atacara como ese día— ¡Perdón!

— Gracias. —sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que lo descolocó un poco. Después de unos segundos en silencio, una carcajada resonó en el vacío, ella lo imitó. De alguna particular forma, ambos sentían parecer conocer al otro. Lo que le causaba una agradable calidez.

 _ **¡BROOHM! ¡BROOHM!**_

— Será mejor que regresemos a casa. —metió la mano a su bolsillo para buscar el cambio justo del autobus.

— ¡Espera me cambio y nos vamos juntos! —dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras desaparecía de la entrada rumbo al gimnasio por su uniforme y la mochila.

— ¿Boruto-san?

Después de recoger la moneda para su pasaje, miró para todas partes, pero el muchacho ya no estaba junto a ella. Pensó que tenía algún asunto que atender con urgencia y se había ido sin despedirse. Caminó a la entrada, abrió el paraguas y salió con prisa para que la suave brisa no humedeciera tanto su falda.

— Oe, Hima, pregunté en los cursos de primero por ti, pero nadie te... ¿Hima? ¿Himawari? _Demonios..._ —murmuró decepcionado por no encontrarla— ¡Maldición! —exclamó furioso al darse cuenta que no tenía nada con qué cubrirse.

.

.


	2. Parte 2

.

Las semanas pasaban con un ritmo distinto para ambos Uzumaki.

Para Naruto los días en la empresa de mudanza pasaban tan lento y molesto como una rueda cuadrada. Sasuke lo presionaba con la mayoría de los objetos pesados de las casas como: sillones y refrigeradores. Llegaba cansado y maldiciendo a su supervisor, pero todo se le olvidaba al ver a su bella hija recibirlo con una sonrisa... y la excelente paga en cada quincena.

Mientras tanto Himawari se había inscrito en el club de jardinería, ya que solamente debía asistir los viernes por la tarde. Curiosamente, una semana después de que ella se inscribió, Boruto apareció en el club por problemas de calificaciones en Ciencias.

Durante las clases de jardinería platicaban sobre temas triviales.

En una de esas tardes él indico lo mal que le iba en ciertas asignaturas, a lo que ella comentó que si él gustaba, podría enseñarle siempre que no involucrase tiempo en sus prácticas. ¡Él aceptó gustoso! Ella sonrió.

Esas tardes juntos creó un lazo cercano durante los siguientes tres meses.

Un soleado sábado de verano, Himawari logró obtener permiso para salir a conseguir empleo.

Ella sabía que la sobreprotección de su padre se debía a la pérdida de su madre y por eso no reclamaba en lo absoluto. Lo entendía a la perfección. Si su padre era feliz, ella también.

— _Florería... Yamanaka..._

Murmuró al leer el letrero en la esquina de la cuadra mientras ocultaba en su bolso el periódico. Miró hacia mabos lados antes de colocar la mano en la manija e ingresar.

— B-buenos días...?

— ¡Bienvenida, querida!

Una mujer de cabellera rubia larga, de la misma edad de su padre tal vez, con una sonrisa la recibió de sorpresa haciendo que brincara hacia un costado, chocó contra alguien: un muchacho alto de piel pálida y cabellera dorada semilarga cogida en una coleta baja. La sostuvo para evitar que ambos golpearan un hermoso ramo de rosas y crisantemos rosados.

— ¡Disculpe! —expresó apenada mientras se apartaba del muchacho.

— No tienes por qué, fue culpa de mi madre.

— ¡Inojin~!

— Él tiene razón, Ino, cariño. —manifestó un hombre, su esposo quizá, en la esquina del local; sentado frente a un cabellete.

— ¡Sai!

Himawari no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba algo incómoda por el incidente que por poco causa, así que la valentía para pedir el puesto de medio tiempo se esfumó.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó el joven apuesto con una voz amable— ¿Buscas algun ramo en específico?

Ella empezó a modular sílabas incoherentes mirando de un lado a otro. Hasta que sintió la mano de la atractiva señora en su hombro.

— Estás en instituto. —indicó mirándola con cariño y ella asintió— Has venido por el anuncio, ¿no es así? —volvió a asentir.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Hi... Himawari...

— ¡Oh! Como "girasol" cierto.

— Sí, señora.

— Dime Ino, dulzura. —Hima sonrojó con una incómoda sonrisa— ¡Contratada!

— ¿No esperaremos a otros candidatos? —indicó su hijo echando un vistazo al exterior por el gran ventanal.

— No. —manifestó con firmeza mientras empujaba a la chica de los hombros hacia la caja registradora— Su nombre encaja a la perfección con su actitud y apariencia. Además, no quiero que lleguen muchachos como la vez anterior. Me siento sola rodeada de hombres~ —dijo con un tono melódico y cansado.

— ¿S-segura que me quiere contratar? Por poco arruino uno de sus–

— ¡Tonterías, Hima-chan! —ella miró a la mujer con un tinte de calidez. No sabía cómo tratar con mujeres adultas... Nunca había tenido una madre— Escucha, linda. Necesito que atiendas la caja y, de vez en cuando, ayudes a mi hijo con los arreglos. Mi esposo y yo saldremos de vacaciones por un tiempo dentro de una semana.

— N-no sé hacer arreglos.

— ¡No importa! —dijo casual tirando al muchacho del brazo para acercarlo— Te enseñará.

Ambos se miraron y él sonrió. Ella continuó con su rubor y devolvió el mismo gesto. La madre del muchacho lo tiró un poco más con una pícara sonrisa que ni Himawari ni su hijo comprendieron, Ino suspiró decepcionada.

— Igual que tu padre.

Ambos muchachos parpadearon confundidos hasta que la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. Himawari abrió los ojos de par en par y la persona en la puerta la observó con una extraña sonrisa.

— **¡Tú!** —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Inojin y la mujer miraron a los chicos de una lado a otro.

— ¿Se conocen?

— Es la chica que salvé hace unos meses.

— **¡Ella!** —gritó Ino.

— La chica descuidada. —indicó Inojin haciendo que Himawari sonriera incómoda rascando su mejilla con dulzura.

— Himawari, si no me equivoco. —manifestó el chico de cabellera celeste acercándose con el brazo extendido. Usaba una camiseta de manga larga azul y cuello redondo con unos jeans negros que resaltaban su piel blanca opaca y aquellos amarillos ojos.

— Eh... —ella aceptó el gesto de presentación sin poder recordar su nombre.

— Mitsuki. —apretaron las manos con naturalidad.

— Él es nuestro promotor. —hizo una pequeña pausa— y repartidor.

— Así que serás la cajera. —Himawari asintió sonriendo— Será interesante. —dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa oculta que ella no supo cómo interpretar e Ino tiró de su hijo para susurrar un "Que no te la gane." pero Inojin no volvió a comprender y su madre cubrió su rostro con la mano molesta por ser igual que su padre.

.

.

Para mediados de septiembre el otoño era potente y el uniforme de invierno no era suficiente para soportar las ventiscas; era necesario las bufandas o los abrigos.

El club de jardinería había planeado el viaje de convivencia la tercera semana, y el primero en el bus del viaje era Boruto.

Estaba más emocionado y feliz de lo acostumbrado y aquellos que lo conocían desde hace años no podían dejarlo pasar, pero tampoco hacían burla de ello. No era de extrañar ya que creían que esa chica en Segundo 'B' se había ganado su respeto y admiración al haber logrado que pasara la materia más complicada hasta el momento: Física.

— ¡Oe, oe! —interrumpió a un grupo de chicas sentadas en el puesto de adelante conversando por las actividades que iban a realizar el fin de semana, casualmente eran compañeras de curso— ¿Y Hima-chan?

— No vendrá. —dijo una de ellas, el semblante de Boruto cambió atrozmente— ¿No lo sabías, senpai?

— ¡Por qué no vendrá! —expresó con un tono alto y decepcionante.

— Su padre no firmó su permiso.

Más y más chicos del club llegaban en carros, o a pie, a la entrada del instituto y subían a uno de los autobuses contratados para ir al sitio del campamento.

— Viejo estúpido... —susurró malhumorado y se amodorró en el asiento. Se levantó un poco para mirar por todo el autobús, pero ninguno era el rostro que esperaba ver. « Rogué por las puras, demonios. » Pensó de mala gana en su tío y la promesa de ser su sirviente durante un mes por la firma en el permiso.

Cerró los ojos, tomó la maleta y se levantó del puesto.

El carro arrancó y Boruto cayó sobre el asiento.

— ¡Siéntate, Boruto! —gritó el director Umino.

— ¡Me tengo que bajar!

— ¡QUE TE SIENTES!

Se lanzó al puesto de mala gana, cruzó los brazos y sacó los labios mientras miraba el trayecto por la ventana.

En todos esos años, jamás había asistido a ningún paseo que no fueran los del Club de Basquet. Ese era una excepción, pero no fue su día de suerte y ahora tendría que estar todo un fin de semana con aburridos compañeros. « ¡Viejo estúpido! »

Ya en la hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad todos los estudiantes se encontraban emocionados, conversando, bromeando... Todos excepto Boruto, quien a parte de ser regañado por el director para que se bajara del autobús, más de tres veces, se encontraba excluido de todo grupo, pues él no parecía muy interesado en la jardinería como los demás.

— ¿Boruto-san?

Volteó de un tirón y una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara iluminó su rostro masculino.

— ¡Hima-chan! —ella sonrió— ¡Creí que no vendrías, en serio! —ella volvió a sonreír por su muletilla.

La primera vez que la usó, no tardó en recordar a su padre, lo que molestó a Boruto una vez más por la comparación, pero la discusión no pasó de los cinco minutos de odio mutuo.

— Sí... Me demoré un poco, pero logré convencerlo esta mañana. Cuando llegué al instituto el segundo bus me trajo. —ambos miraron hacia la espalda de Himawari y de toparon con un curso completo de tercer año de Secundaria.

— ¿Y ellos qué? —preguntó extrañado de verlos sin equipaje.

— Solo es un estudio de campo. Regresarán un par de horas antes del atardecer.

— Himawari-san. —llamó el director y la chica se acercó sola después de escuchar un susurro: "Luego hablamos." y la desaparición del chico de la vista del director.

.

.

Naruto no podía morderse más las uñas o terminaría sin dedos.

— Ten cuidado con eso, tarado.

— ¡Ya lo sé, idiota!

Todos los empleados de mudanza no lograban comprender la extraña relación de amistad–odio entre ambos. Es que, si bien al inicio del trabajo se detestaban como perro y gato, ahora no sabían cómo almorzaban juntos y se realizaban bromas tontas durante el trabajo. Es que era algo de no creer.

— Así que dejaste ir a tu hija. —expresó con un tinte de te-dije-que-terminarías-firmando.

— ¡No me molestes! —expresó con una mueca de disgusto después de colocar el jarrón sobre la cómoda— ¡Tú no sabes lo complicado de criar una hija, de veras!

— No una chica, pero el muchacho es rebelde y testarudo; me saca de quicio de vez en cuando.

— ¡Bah! —dijo liberando el aire de sus pulmones mientras ambos movían de lugar un antiguo reloj cucú— Eres hombre, educas a otro hombre. A mí me tocó aprender cosas de chica para enseñarle a mi bebé. —miró para ambos lados y bajó un poco el tono de su voz para que los otros compañeros no lo escucharan— Lo peor de todo fue ayudarla a comprar su... s-su primer bra-b-bra...

— Brasier. —indicó Sasuke como burla y Naruto sonrojó sutilmente.

— ¡No tan alto, idiota!

— Si te hubieras vuelto a casar no habrías pasado esas complicaciones.

La incomodidad y rabia cambió por un dulce recuerdo en su memoria y su rostro se suavizó.

— Hinata fue la primera, Sasuke. No creo llegue a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con que la amé a ella.

Sasuke sonrió complacido.

— Sabes que ya debes hacerte a la idea que tu hija conseguirá a alguien; ya está en esa edad. —Naruto lo miró como perro rabioso por unos segundos antes de ser envuelto por una nube de tristeza.

— Ni me lo recuerdes.

Ambos hombres de familia conocían los problemas del otro, conocían las acciones de sus hijos, pero ninguno se había tomado la molestia de indagar el nombre del niño o si asistían al mismo instituto.

Naruto levantó un microondas para colocarlo sobre el mesón.

— Esa reacción tendrás cuando tu hija consiga novio...

— ¿Qué reacción? —preguntó mientras caminaba con el aparato en brazos.

—... y pierda su virginidad.

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

— Sí, esa misma.

.

.

La última noche del campamento era libre para que los chicos clasificaran sus apuntes, prepararan una comida, contaran historias o dieran un paseo.

Boruto estaba dando vueltas a la entrada a espera de ver a Himawari alejarse del grupo de chicas que tan abiertamente reían de una mala broma del maestro en la mañana.

Estaba ansioso, inquieto.

Quería mostrarle un lugar que había encontrado detrás del cobertizo que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sería de su interés.

— ¡Hi-Himawari! —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando los brazos para que ella se acercara a la entrada.

— Boruto-san. ¿Qué sucede?

La tomó de la muñeca, miró para todas partes esperando no encontrarse con el director (que por alguna razón no le agradaba que la mejor alumna del instituto fuera su amiga) y cuando vio el camino despejado de ojos curiosos tiró de ella con suavidad hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

— ¡Dónde vamos! —demandó divertida y confundida.

— ¡Ya verás!

Llegaron al cobertizo y soltó su muñeca con un ligero desagrado. Avanzó por entre los arbustos y llegaron hasta un árbol seco, pero de tronco firme.

— Hay que subir para ver.

— ¿Ver qué?

— ¡Sube! —desafió con su voz y mirada— ¿O eres miedosa?

— ¡Ja! —remangó las mangas de su buzo y comenzó a trepar como toda una experta— Papá me enseñó muchas cosas de muchachos, sabes.

— ¡Espera!

Luego de una rama quebrada bajo el pie de Boruto que sólo lo hizo espantar, ambos llegaron a la cima para contemplar la luna.

— _Qué hermosa..._ —murmuró ella con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

— _Sí._ —indicó él mirándola de perfil— Oye, Hima. —dejó de mirar la redonda y luminosa esfera para enfocarse en Boruto— Esta es la última semana antes de iniciar vacaciones y, bueno, no sé yo, pues, me preguntaba si...

— ¡Qué hacen allá arriba! —interrumpió un enfurecido director Umino— ¡Bajen inmediatamente!

Himawari miró a Boruto apenada y avergonzada mientras ambos bajaban de la copa.

— Mañana hablamos a la salida. —murmuró antes de que se alejara con el director para hablarle de un tema diferente y que así no regañen a Boruto; él simplemente sonrió mientras ella le daba la espalda.

Esa energía y calidez crecía cada vez más y más rápido en su interior...

.

.

Llegó el tan liberador y preocupante viernes.

Himawari tenía libre ese día como regalo de Inojin por su buen trabajo con el último ramo que elaboró y se vendió a un muy buen precio; ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Mitsuki, por su parte, le había tomado un aprecio particular a la chica, quien la mayor parte del tiempo lo interrogaba sobre temas de la universidad a la que tanto ansiaba asistir. Se molestaba de una forma muy sutil cuando Inojin también se aproximaba a ellos para ahondar en el tema, pues estaba interesado en iniciar sus estudios de arte cuando empezara el semestre en diciembre.

A pesar del aprecio que le tenía a Himawari, Mitsuki jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando, tocaba temas relacionados a la familia para evitar preguntas que involucraran su vida personal; oculta y misteriosa incluso para Inojin.

En todo ese tiempo, Boruto no se acercó a ella debido a sus acosadoras, quienes un día se acercaron al joven para preguntar por qué ambos conversaban tanto si apenas se conocían, o por qué aún hablaba con la chica que lo ayudó a pasar las materias si los exámenes no iniciaban hasta inicios de primavera... entre otras cosas que perjudicaban a Himawari con el grupo de fans. Por ello mantuvo la distancia para evitarle inconvenientes.

Salió del establecimiento cabizbaja por no poder charlar con él, así como todavía tener la duda de lo que quería decirle en el campamento.

Ella dobló las esquina de la cuadra; habían muy pocos estudiantes cerca. Era una de las últimas en salir por haber ido a buscarlo en el gimnasio, esperando ver cómo practicaba —varias veces lo había ido a apoyar en los partidos—, pero sólo se encontró con Lee; quien le dijo que fuera a casa por el camino de costumbre.

Una mano en su hombro la tomó de sorpresa antes de cruzar la calle. — Him– _agh!_

Un gancho al estómago y el sujeto de gorra, gafas oscuras y un abrigo largo de tono negro con fondo rosa terminó con las rodillas y manos en el suelo. Ella divisó una mochila negra con tonos lila y el dibujo espiral en su espalda. ¡No tardó en socorrer a Boruto!

— ¡Disculpa! ¿Te lastimé mucho?

— _Tienes un... buen golpe... Chica ninja..._ —dijo con una dolorosa sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie aceptando la ayuda. Himawari sonrió incómoda.

— ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Boruto miró de un lado para otro, tomó su mano —fina y suave—y salieron corriendo en una dirección que ella jamás había tomado antes. — ¿Boruto-san? —Se detuvo varias cuadras al este del instituto.

— ¡Quieresiralparquedediversionesconmigo! —habló tan rápido y nervioso que ella no comprendió.

Una risa escandalosa asustó a Boruto y con el abrigo cubrió a Hima para que no la vieran, pero al mirar a la persona que generó la risa calmó de inmediato; no eran sus acosadoras. Apartó a Hima de su lado, la miró y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y un leve ardor en su rostro cuando contempló el tono carmín en las mejillas de Hima.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato mientras ella sonreía con naturalidad.

— Boruto-san, ¿aún recuerdas lo que me ibas a decir en el campamento?

— Sí, bueno. Era sobre, ya sabes, ir a divertirnos un rato. —respiró profundo para calmarse— Ser el esclavo de mi tío no fue tan malo, me pagó extra estos últimos meses. ¿Vamos al parque de diversiones?

— ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Pero estás seguro? Lo puedes ahorrar para–

— No pasaré vacaciones aquí, Himawari, y me gustaría tener tu recuerdo por estas dos semanas.

Ella sonrojó con dulzura y sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho que se convirtió en una extraña calidez. Ella tendió la mano con esa bella sonrisa en su terso rostro.

— Tú has tirado de mí dos veces, es mi turno. ¿O prefieres una carrera a la parada del autobús?

Ambos sonrieron de la misma forma...

Ambos sentían esa pura y dulce calidez en su interior...

Ambos sujetaron la mano del otro y empezaron a correr...

.

.

Llegaron al parque.

Boruto jamás se imaginó que tantas personas pensaran lo mismo. ¡Estaba plagado de adolescentes y parejas jóvenes! A duras penas lograron subir a la montaña rusa —él vomitó tras un arbusto por comer una hamburguesa antes de subir—, luego al carrusel —él volvió a vomitar cuando el panda al cual se subió, terminó aflojándose de la base y dio varias vueltas— y por último a la casa de los espantos —él gritó y cerró los ojos después de ver al fantasma casi desde el inicio, por lo que Hima terminó guiándolo de la mano por el resto del trayecto; lo que mantuvo a su corazón latiendo al máximo y no por los sonidos de espantos.

Luego de tanto ajetreo, Boruto aceptó la idea de Hima en ir a descansar un rato.

— Compraré unas gaseosas, ya regreso.

Mientras recuperaba el color observó su cabellera larga y revoltosa ondearse con la brisa de otoño. Ese tono azul resaltaba entre el matiz marrón del entorno y en ese momento, a pesar de haber tantas personas alrededor, sus ojos sólo podían divisar a Himawari.

— Dos gaseosas, por favor.

— Enseguida, señorita.

Ya con la orden en sus manos, dio la vuelta para regresar con Boruto.

— Himawari-san.

— ¡Mitsuki-san! —sonrió con amabilidad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quedé de ver a alguien que no llegará, pero la espera no fue en vano. —el muchacho bajó la mirada por un instante y esa alegría disminuyó un poco— Por lo que veo, estás acompañada. —incluso su tono de voz cambió sutilmente, pero ella no lo percibió.

— Sí. —con la cabeza señaló una de las mesas a la distancia, pero con tantas personas no pudo encontrar a su compañía.

Después de que la multitud mermó lo suficiente, la calidez en su pecho cambió atrozmente al divisar a Himawari sonriendo gustosa con... con...

—... y bueno, ahora le llevo algo para que se reponga.

— Boruto, eh. —ella asintió— Ese nombre me es familiar.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Un tirón suave hacia el pecho de Boruto y el tono alto en su voz fiera la descolocó por un instante. La puso detrás de él mientras las personas de los alrededores volteaban, ya sea discretas o notorias, ante el escándalo provocado por el apuesto chico rubio.

— Boruto-san. —expresó con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu tío?

Boruto apretó los dientes, arrugó la frente y no apartó la mirada del muchacho.

— Excelente para tu información.

— Qué bueno. —de nuevo esa sonrisa oculta que a Hima le parecía extrañamente peculiar, pero para Boruto indicaba algo opuesto a su respuesta— ¿No piensan regresar con nos–?

— ¡Jamás! —expresó con seguridad. Dio media vuelta, sujetó a Hima de la muñeca y comenzaron a alejarse con notoria rapidez.

— Hasta pronto... —dijo con tono suave agachando sus párpados levemente al verla alejarse con el chico—, Himawari-san.

— S-sí. Hasta mañana, Mitsuki-san.

Ya fuera del parque, con el sol ocultándose tras el horizonte, Boruto y Himawari se detuvieron en la sexta parada de buses que se encontraron por el camino.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

— Desde el verano, trabajamos medio tiempo en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— No... No sé. No vi que fuera importante. —ella bebió gaseosa mientras Boruto la observaba preocupado— No sabía que se conocían. —expresó inocente.

— Deja de hablar con él. No es una buena compañía. —dijo demandante mientras tiraba su vaso sin gaseosa al tacho más cercano.

— Mitsuki-san no me ha hecho nada malo. —dijo un poco molesta, pero con ese rostro sólo apreciaba dulzura y honestidad. Él suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre mis padres? ¿Que eran delincuentes? —ella asintió— Pues no eran delincuentes comunes... o mis padres. —pasó la mano por su cabello un poco incómodo; no pensó que algún día se lo contaría a alguien— Ellos eran Yakuza.

Sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

— Resulta que me secuestraron cuando era pequeño para cuidarme como su propio hijo ya que ambos no podían tener uno y les era imposible adoptar debido a su historial criminal. —Hima contemplaba el dolor y algo de frialdad en su mirada— Cuando teníamos unos tres años viviendo en Corea, la policía descubrió que vendían drogas y chocaron en el trayecto a casa de Itachi; un amigo de ellos que estaba cuidándome durante esa semana.

Los labios de ella se abrieron sutilmente.

— Itachi pertenecía a la banda, pero debido al cáncer le dejaron vivir tranquilo. Lamentablemente como su hermano menor era un buen prospecto intentaron reclutarlo, pero se negó y un día Itachi, después de tomar sus medicinas, las que lo tendrían vivo unos años más, simplemente no volvió a despertar. —miró a la chica por un segundo antes de dar la vuelta y respirar profundo— En el funeral, allá en Corea, su hermano se enteró que me estaba cuidando y me recogió como un gesto hacia Itachi por no estar pendiente de él.

— Por eso le dices tío... —murmuró destrozada por escuchar la historia. Él bajó la mirada por un momento.

— Viví muy poco con Itachi, pero lo poco que recuerdo son juegos y risas... Su hermano es más distante, pero aún así lo quiero mucho, por eso... Por eso odio a Mitsuki. —expresó lo último con rabia— Lo odio tanto o más que Orochimaru.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tenía unos trece años cuando la banda nos ubicó. Intentaron reclutar una vez más, pero se negó y casi lo matan... Orochimaru es el líder y envió a Mitsuki a realizar el trabajo junto a un tipo de nombre Momokishi.

Tomó a la chica por los hombros de sorpresa, ella dejó caer su vaso ya vacío por el inesperado gesto.

— No te acerques a ellos. ¡Son peligrosos! ¡No...! —sus mejillas se encendieron levemente— ¡No quiero que te pase nada malo, en serio!

— _Boruto... kun..._

Ese par de ojos mar, ojos cielo, se contemplaron por un largo y tenso instante hasta que el ladrido de un perro que paseaba con su dueño los sacó de ese trance. Él se alejó nervioso, ella igual.

Sus corazones latían muy rápido...

— Está bien, Boruto-kun.. —expresó en el silencio— Dejaré el trabajo mañana.

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

— ¡Ya-ya es muy tarde! —exclamó nerviosa al mirar su reloj después de darse cuenta que el cielo era un manto oscuro y las luces de los postes iluminaban la calle con intensidad— ¡Mi papá debe estar muy preocupado!

— Yo te invité, yo te llevaré. No quiero que tu viejo te regañe por culpa mía. —Hima realizó una mueca de angustia— ¿Qué?

— Mejor no, Boruto-kun. —ella observó a la distancia el bus que la llevaría hasta casa— Mi padre es... Es algo sobreprotector y si te ve, pues... No quiero que te haga nada. Cuando se trata de mí se vuelve un, eh, como un zorro salvaje o algo así.

Boruto imaginó un anciano arrugado y senil con una máscara de zorro mal hecha.

— Chao, Boruto-kun. ¡Fue divertido, muchas gracias!

El gesto que ella realizó lo dejó pasmado varios minutos; el ladrido del perro regresando del paseo con su dueño lo sacó del trance. Tocó su mejilla con timidez y observó a la distancia desaparecer el autobús al que ella se subió después de darle un beso en la mejilla con esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

.

.

— ¡Ya llegué! —tiró el abrigo sobre el perchero y se quitó los zapatos mientras aflojaba el botón superior de la camisa.

— Llegas tarde.

— Lo siento, tío. Tuve una cita.

— ¿Una cita? —Boruto dejó la mochila junto al sofá y se dejó caer sobre el mismo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro— No sabía que tenías práctica hasta esta hora.

— ¡F-fue con una chica! —expresó nervioso y disgustado.

— Así que por fin tuviste el valor. —Boruto arrugó la frente incómodo— Me encontré con Orochimaru. —la felicidad del muchacho desapareció y su rostro se tornó serio.

— Me topé con Mitsuki. Crees que...

— Nos vigilan, es todo. No creo que vayan a cometer el error de meterse con nosotros de nuevo. —Boruto se levantó rumbo al comedor donde su tío le servía una rebanada de pizza— Pero para evitar cualquier inconveniente nos mudaremos esta semana.

Su sorpresa no se contuvo y sus palabras tampoco.

— ¡No quiero! —el sujeto de cabello negro tomó asiento frente a él sin darle importancia al golpe que realizó con los puños sobre la mesa.

— Ellos están tras de mí, pero tú podrías ser su blanco ahora que tienes la edad adecuada.

— ¡Me negaré como tú!

— Es por esa chica, cierto.

Ambos se miraron por un silencioso minuto antes de que Boruto tomara el pedazo de pizza y le diera un gran mordisco. El hombre de ojos oscuros sonrió ladino.

— Te das cuenta que sientes algo más que sólo amistad por ella. —Boruto no respondió— Me iré de todas formas, pero estaré pendiente de ti y de la...

— Puedo cuidarme solo. —expresó de forma inmadura.

—... banda. —el hombre en sus cuarenta ignoró el comentario del chico— Te quedarás con un viejo amigo con el que me encontré en el trabajo para...

— Dije que puedo cuidarme solo. —repitió con un tono más alto, interrumpiendo al hombre que lo contempló fijamente— Tengo 19, es suficiente edad para vivir solo y, además, me queda solamente un semestre para terminar el instituto.

— Tienes dos días para conseguir un trabajo y un departamento si quieres quedarte, si no te irás conmigo sin quejas. —Boruto infló los cachetes y se amodorró en el asiento— Puedes decirle a esa chica que te ayude. —la molestia cambió a una sonrisa adornada con un leve rubor.

— Buena idea, tío Sasuke. ¡En serio!

.

.

Al día siguiente Hima salió con toda tranquilidad después de despedirse de Naruto —ella llegó treinta minutos antes que su padre y no le contó su pequeña aventura en el parque de diversiones— rumbo al trabajo. Durante las vacaciones asistiría en jornada doble para reunir un poco más de dinero.

— Buenon días, Inojin-san.

— Hola, Himawari.

Durante la noche pensó en todo lo que le dijo Boruto con respecto a su pasado y el papel que tenía Mitsuki en ello. Sí, anoche le dijo que renunciaría, no por su seguridad, sino por él, pero luego de analizarlo con cuidado y saber que Mitsuki era peligroso, renunciar después de esa disputa en el parque no sería una buena idea. Podría causarle algún problema a Boruto.

Pero en todo el día, Mitsuki no apareció.

Ya para la tarde, cuando la florería estaba por cerrar y Himawari había cuadrado las cuentas, se acercó a Inojin.

— ¿Y Mitsuki-san?

— Renunció. —ella abrió los ojos de par en par por la noticia expresada con indiferencia; pero así era Inojin.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

— No lo sé. No me dio explicaciones. —él cambió el letrero en la puerta y la abrió para que ella saliera— Anoche me llamó para decirme que ya no vendría. Seguro tiene que ser por la universidad.

Himawari se despidió con los pensamientos perdidos. Ya no estaba segura si esas veces que faltó se debía a los estudios o a trabajos para dicha banda...

.

.

Las dos semanas pasaron tan rápido que en un pestañeo se encontraban camino al instituto, e iniciando segundo semestre. El otoño estaba sólo a la mitad, pero su potencia ya había resfriado a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

— ¡Hima-chaaan!

Volteó y se encontró con esa soleada sonrisa que aceleraba su corazón, que la hacía sentir feliz, en paz... Misma sensación, mismo sentimiento que, quizá, su madre sintió cada una de las veces que su padre sonrió para ella.

Sí, en su corazón...

— ¡Boruto-kun!

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la entrada, rodeados de los otros alumnos, pero en ese momento sólo estaban los dos.

Boruto le contó con mucho orgullo que ahora vivía solo en un departamento y le explicó también que consiguió trabajo en un supermercado a medio tiempo. Ella preguntó por su tío, pero cuando iba a contárselo la campana sonó y tuvieron que ingresar a sus respectivos salones.

Durante el receso intentaron encontrarse, pero las actividades de sus clubes los distanciaron hasta la hora de salida.

— Sí, hasta mañana. —indicó a unas amigas en la entrada.

— _¡Pts!_ —volteó ante el sonido, pero no dio con el emisor y siguió su camino— **¡Ptsss!** —volvió a girar, curiosa— ¡Hima! —bajó la mirada hacia los grandes arbustos de la entrada.

— ¿Boruto-kun? ¿Qué hace–?

— **¡Shhh!** —ella parpadeó confundida— Espérame en el gimnasio. _¡Finje que no estoy aquí, en serio!_

Ella miró de perfil hacia ambos lados, se alejó del lugar como si hubiera recogido algo que se le cayó y regresó al instituto por la parte del incinerador para esperarlo como le había indicado sin que nadie lo notara.

Treinta minutos después, un portazo la hizo saltar de las gradas.

— ¿Te escondes de Akimichi-san, cierto? —sonrió divertida por la reacción de espanto y verdad en su voz— ¿Por qué te ocultas tanto?

— ¡Hoy se confesó frente al equipo! —expresó pasmado mientras se acercaba a Hima, quien tenía su mochila después de encontrarla oculta tras su asiento favorito del gimnasio— Le dije que era simpática, pero no de mi tipo... ¡Enfureció y casi me aplasta!

Por un segundo, ella sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho, pero esta desapareció al escuchar que la había rechazado.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Boruto rascó su nuca incómodo y sonrojó sutilmente.

— Q-quería hablar contigo a... a solas. —ella sonrojó mientras él se acercaba— Quería disculparme por la última vez, ya sabes, por lo de Mitsuki y eso. No soy quien para decirte que te salgas del trabajo, es sólo que, bueno, creí que te haría algo.

— Oh... Descuida. —de alguna extraña forma no era lo que esperó escuchar de Boruto, pero tampoco sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería oír en un inicio— Por cierto, Boruto-kun. ¿Por qué vives sólo? ¿Qué pasó con tu tío? —ella se levantó de la banca y se acercó a él con la mochila en la mano; ambos salieron por la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

Le explicó la situación con la banda y el por qué se había ido, ella no tardó en mostrar preocupación lo que alegró a Boruto sin darlo a notar. La calmó cambiando el tema.

— Ahora que no tienes empleo puedo ayudarte a conseguir uno, Hima. ¡Incluso puedes venir conmigo! —ella desvió la mirada incómoda y sonrió apenada— ¿Qué?

— Verás, Boruto-kun, yo... Yo no renuncié aquella vez, lo hizo Mitsuki-san. —el tinte dulce en el rostro del muchacho cambió a uno serio— Ya-ya sé que era peligroso, pero Mitsuki-san no me había tratado mal, era como un hermano mayor. Además, si yo renunciaba de un día para otro, la señora Yaman– digo, Ino-san, se hubiera molestado y ha sido muy amable conmigo; igual que Inojin-san.

— ¿Inojin? —dijo asombrado— ¿Inojin Yamanaka? —ella asintió— ¿Trabajas en la florería Yamanaka?

— Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces también a Inojin-san?

— Él era mi senpai hace un par de años. Lo último que supe de él fue que tomó un año libre para encontrar su arte, encontrarse, o algo así.

— Quiere estudiar Artes, sí. Se va a inscribir para iniciar el semestre en invierno, pero se va a ir a Canadá. —ella bajó la cabeza por un momento— Por eso tampoco quise irme...

Una horrible punzada apareció de un segundo a otro en su corazón y casi le quita la respiración al verla triste por la partida de Inojin.

— Sólo estaré en el trabajo hasta finales de noviembre porque cerraran la florería.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. —lo miró con esa dulce pureza en sus ojos— La señora Ino y su esposo ya están allá, se fueron en verano por vacaciones pero decidieron quedarse por su hijo. Inojin-san se va a finales de otoño.

— Entonces estás triste porque te quedas sin trabajo... —ella asintió— ¡No porque Inojin se va!

— Bueno, lo voy a extrañar porque fue un buen mentor en el trabajo y un buen amigo. —expresó con unan melancólica sonrisa.

Esa punzada en su corazón desapareció, pero a cambio dejó un amargo sabor de boca y agrura en el estomago. Estaba más que molesto... Disgustado. ¡Enfadado! Y no tardó en demostrarlo con su cara.

— Trabajarás allí sólo hasta finales de noviembre. —quiso expresarlo como una interrogante, pero más sonó como orden; Hima lo tomó como una pregunta indirecta.

— Sí.

— Si de todas formas el empleo termina en noviembre, por qué no renuncias y vienes conmigo al supermercado.

— No podría, Boruto-kun. Inojin-san no puede manejar todo él solo. —él infló los cachetes.

— Parece que no quieres alejarte de él. —ella lo miró confundida.

— Le quedan sólo unas semanas aquí. Tiene mucho en qué preocuparse y no quiero darle—

— ¡Quiero! —resaltó la palabra con rabia— Sí, claro. No puedo dejar a mi "amigo" con alguien más porque no "¡quiero!" —exclamó cubierto en celos— Lo voy a "extrañar" a mi "a-mi-go".

— ¿Qué te sucede, Boru–?

— ¡NADA! ¡No me pasa nada, en serio! —expresó levantando los brazos mientras hablaba al aire— Si tanto QUIERES estar con ese idiota, pues... p-pues... ¡QUÉDATE CON ÉL Y OLVÍDATE DE MÍ, EN SERIO!

Apretó la mandíbula. Las palabras para retractarse por su estúpida reacción querían salir de inmediato, pero no podía; su cuerpo no lo dejaba. Apretó los puños, bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo para no tener que ver esa confundida y triste expresión en el rostro de Himawari.

.

.

— ¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

Naruto llegó a casa, pero en lugar de saludarla con esa iluminadora sonrisa traviesa, le preguntó preocupado por su bienestar al notarla cabizabaja.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala.

— ¡Alguien te hizo a–!

— No, papá. —lo calmó con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Entonces?

Himawari guardó silencio por unos minutos ante la intensa y angustiosa mirada de su progenitor. No quería preocuparlo, pero ocultarle algo a Naruto era imposible. Además, al decirle lo sucedido, quizá él podría darle un consejo con respecto al raro comportamiento de Boruto horas atrás.

— Un... Una persona se molestó conmigo porque no dejo el trabajo en la florería. Él se molestó y no sé por qué.

Naruto parpadeó muchas veces para digerir lo que había escuchado.

— E... ¿"Él"? —ella asintió— ¿Ha-hablamos de un "él"? —ella volvió a asentir— Mi bebé está triste porque un "él" se molestó contigo... ¿Te refieres a "él" de masculino, cierto?

— Sí, papá. —desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada— Un chico se molestó conmigo y me dijo que lo olvidara si no dejaba el trabajo.

Escuchar de la boca de su hija que la tristeza presente era a causa de un muchacho —¡muchacho del verbo hombre, del verbo masculino, del verbo testosterona!—, no sólo lo dejó petrificado y sin respiración, sino que le avisó la peor etapa que los libros de ayuda a padres explicaban en los capítulos de adolescencia: SENTIMIENTOS POR EL SEXO OPUESTO.

Naruto empezó a sudar levemente.

— ¿P-por qué quiere que dejes el trabajo? —preguntó casual sin dejar de sudar; actuar tranquilo en esas situaciones era lo más aconsejable... según los 58 libros que llevaba leídos hasta ese momento.

— Porque no le gusta que sea amiga del chico dueño de la flor–

— ¡T-trabajas con otro "él"! —interrumpió alarmado. Ella volvió a afirmar en silencio— ¡Cómo son! ¡Cuáles son sus nombres! ¡Qué edades tienen! ¡Dímelo, de veras! —demandó más que preocupado; ¡aterrado!

Ella miró el tumbado por un momento antes de responder.

— El dueño de la florería se llama Inojin Yamanaka, tiene 22 y es, pues, así más alto que yo —indicó con su mano unos 15 centímetros arriba de su cabeza—, ojos verdes, cabello rubio semi largo y piel blanca... —paró por un momento antes de continuar, Naruto no dejaba de sudar— Es excelente para la pintura, dice lo que piensa y es amable.

« ¡Perfecto! » Pensó Naruto con malicia « Ya es mayor de edad, puedo meterlo preso por contratar a una menor. Jejeje... »

— El chico que se molestó conmigo tiene 19...

« ¡Demonios! »

—...y, pues... —miró a su padre por un momento— Le llego hasta aquí —señaló un par de centímetros por debajo de su hombro— tiene la piel canela claro, ojos azules y una alborotada cabellera rubia. Él es, pues, listo pero algo vago, muy alegre, perseverante y...

La boca de Naruto no podía abrirse más al notar ese diminuto rubor con el que describía al muchacho que, para su horror se asemejaba a él casi como un espejo.

—..., eh, hiperactivo, como tú. Se llama Bor–

Sus ojos se perdieron tras el nubarrón de pánico.

Naruto siempre vio a su niña como una pequeña copia de Hinata. No en todos los aspectos, pero sí en la mayoria y, bueno, en su interior, en la parte más profunda de su mente, siempre estuvo la errónea idea de que si ella se parecía a su esposa en cuerpo y personalidad, quizá, y sólo quizá, aquel patán que un día la alejaría de su lado —en cierta forma— se parecería un poco a él.

¡Y si así era el caso estaba perdido!

¡Su niña se iría para siempre!

Algún día iba a suceder, pero aún no estaba preparado para ello...

— ¡No te acerques a ninguno de los dos! —interrumpió de golpe— ¡En especial al que se parece a mí!

Himawari sonrió ligeramente incómoda por la reacción de sobreprotección de su padre. Quizá contarle sobre ellos no había sido buena idea... aún.

— ¡Hablo en serio, Himawari! —sus ojos azules cubiertos tras un manto de espanto la hicieron sentir culpable; Naruto notó el cambio en su rostro y respiró profundo para calmarse— Disculpa, hija. Es que, verás... —rascó su nuca— Yo sé que un día encontrarás a esa persona especial, pero aún no estoy listo para que te vayas de mi lado.

— No iré a ningún lado, papá. —ella sonrió y lo abrazó— Encontrar a esa persona especial, no significa que vaya a dejar a mi papá. ¡Siempre serás el primero en mi corazón, de veras!

Imitar su muletilla causó una ligera risilla en ambos y eso eliminó la tensión del ambiente.

— Hagamos algo, hija. —indicó sereno, alejándola para mirarla a los ojos— No te prohibiré que sigas con tu vida, pero a cambio debes prometer que si algo sucede, ¡lo que sea!, me lo dirás sin dudarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto, papá!

— Y, y, y... —añadió con ese tinte inmaduro, pero sobreprotector— Si ese muchacho cree que puede mandar sobre tu vida, pues sólo noquealo como aprendiste en las clases.

— ¿Como hice contigo aquella vez?

— ¡Exactamente igual! —revolvió la cabellera de su niña y sonrió con malicia imaginando a dicho joven malcriado, de aspecto pandilleril, tatuado, sin aire e inconsciente en el suelo mientras él se reía a carcajadas junto con su hija.

.

.

Las posteriores semanas de octubre fueron tranquilas y divertidas para Himawari, en especial el cumpleaños de su padre, pues con mucho amor había comprado los ingredientes para preparar la cena y la torta por sí misma. Los bordes del pastel se quemaron un poco y los fideos quedaron aguados, pero ese gesto fue lo suficientemente tierno para el festejado que no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría.

Himawari no lo notó lo suficiente, pero Naruto ya no hablaba sobre Sasuke y sus errores o bromas en el trabajo. Ahora todo, o la mayoría de las historias, involucraba a un hombre de nombre Rock y su desbordante energía que hacía ver a Naruto como un saco de papas vacío e inservible.

Por su parte, Boruto era un manojo de rabia y tristeza. Tanto así era su actitud y aura que la chica Akimichi y el club de fans dejaron de acercase desde el día en que cometió la completa estupidez de decirle que lo olvidara. ¡Qué mierda había hecho! Himawari parecía tranquila y relajada con sus amistades mientras él buscaba el mínimo momento para mirarla de perfil durante los recesos o el club de jardinería al cual dejó de asistir a finales de octubre.

Faltando una semana para iniciar diciembre, el invierno ya estaba más que presente. No sólo era un congelador por el día, sino por las noches y salir de los edificios era muy desalentador para aquellos que no gustaban de la nieve.

Llegó diciembre y la actitud de Himawari dio un cambio radicalmente fuerte. Ya no la veía sonreír con el grupo de chicas con que acostumbraba a salir. De hecho, hace un par de días ni siquiera la veía con el grupo de compañeras en receso, o en el patio. Por ello un miércoles, días antes de Navidad, se metió en los invernaderos sin que nadie se diera cuenta; esperando verla sonreír entre las sombras y calmar esa extraña angustia.

—...sí, pobre Himawari. —escuchó oculto tras un estante de plantas colgantes en macetas recicladas con botellas— ¿Te ha dicho algo?

— No. —expresó con tristeza otra muchacha— Creo que tiene que ver con su padre. ¿Estará enfermo? —por entre los espacios observó a una de ellas negar en silencio— ¿Entonces?

— Sólo me dice: "No te preocupes." o sino "Tranquila, estoy bien."

— ¡Pero no está bien! —reclamó una— ¿Tendrá que ver con Boruto-senpai?

— No lo creo, si no la hubiéramos visto triste desde ese entonces.

— Tienes razón... —ambas bajaron la mirada llenas de preocupación; Boruto sintió una estaca clavarse en su pecho— Oye y... ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a senpai?

— ¡Eres bruta o qué, Chitose! —la que parecía calmada y analítica le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la chica de lentes— ¡Ese bobo no debe meterse!

— ¡Hikari-saaan! Dolió~ —sobaba su cabeza algo molesta— Lo dije, porque tal vez él sí la pueda hacer sentir mejor, o al menos lograr que le cuente lo que la tiene mal. —la otra chica se cruzó de brazos y negó con mucha notoriedad.

— Él no se ha disculpado, así que no tiene derecho a hablarle. —levanto el índice— ¿Acaso por ser el "galán" piensa que otros deben remediar SUS errores? —indicó molesta— ¡Merecido se tiene por jugar con sus sentimientos!

— ¡OE! —Boruto saltó de atrás de la estantería lleno de confusión y rabia— ¡Quién dijo que jugué con ella! —las chicas pegaron un fuerte grito por la impresión y la maestra sacó al muchacho de la oreja.

Esperó en la entrada principal hasta que divisó a las mismas chicas de la conversación.

— ¡Hey! —ambas voltearon, una feliz, la otra disgustada— Chicas, quiero preguntar por–

— Himawari, obvio. —expresó la disgustada— ¿Ya te disculpaste?

— Disculparme por qué o qué. —ambas muchachas suspiraron desganadas.

— No eres bueno para comprender a una chica, senpai. —indicó la otra.

— Vámonos, Chitose. —tiró a su amiga mientras ignoraba a Boruto; quien obstaculizó el paso abriendo los brazos.

— ¡Esperen! —la estudiante de lentes detuvo a su compañera— No sé lo que escucharon, pero yo no estaba jugando con Himawari.

— ¿No? ¡Y por qué dejaste de hablarle! ¿Acaso sólo querías una maestra particular gratis?

— ¡No, en serio! —tiró de su cabello frustrado por la conversación que tomaba el rumbo opuesto al que quería— Ella, bueno... ¡Ella seguro no les dijo que está triste porque es por su novio! —gritó al recordar el día de la discusión; ambas parpadearon perplejas— No les dijo que está e-enamorada del idiota de la florería donde trabaja y que a finales de noviembre se iba del país. ¡No es así!

— ¿Te refieres a Inojin-san? —Boruto quedó congelado— Sí, se fue a Canadá por estudios y nos despedimos, pero ellos no eran novios.

— ¿Qué?

— Con todo respeto, senpai. Eres un grandísimo idiota. —la chica de lentes rió escandalosa por las palabras de su compañera— Boruto-san, sinceramente, no sabemos lo que le ocurre a Himawari y aunque la idea de Chitose no me agrada, sí me preocupo por ella. Discúlpate, no te guarda rencor, simplemente no comprendió tu celosa reacción —Boruto desvió la mirada incómodo—, que nosotras confundimos con un vil uso de los conocimientos de nuestra Hima.

Él rascó su nuca avergonzado.

— Senpai —ahora hablaba la otra muchacha—, no dejes que tu orgullo arruine la relacion que tenias con Hima-chan.

— ¿Q-qué relación? —ambas se miraron de perfil.

— Como sea. —comentó Hikari— Mañana espérala en el parque que está a unas cuadras de la cafetería Akimichi. —la mueca del chico le dio gracia a Chitose una vez más— Descuida, ella no pasa allí. Choucho-san tiene clases de recuperación en Aritmética.

Boruto suspiró aliviado. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar.

— ¡Suerte, Senpai!

— Lo mismo digo, Boruto-san.

.

.

Ese jueves se levantó tranquila, pero al ver a su padre dejar el departamento deprimido una vez más, sólo la hizo sentir peor, por ello decidió quedarse en casa.

Para Naruto era imposible no sentirse deprimido en esa fecha, pues le recordaba el cumpleaños de su amada Hinata. La nieve le recordaba a Hinata, y recordar a su esposa sólo le hacía culparse por lo sucedido en ambos partos... Dos grandes pérdidas...

Himawari, desde que podía recordar, siempre notaba a su padre decaído en esa fecha y lo asociaba al fuerte recuerdo de su madre en su cumpleaños, y en cierta forma era así...

Vistió unos leggins oscuros bajo una pomposa falda celeste, unas botas cortas, una blusa sencilla blanca y un abrigo amarillo. Tomó prestada la bufanda que su mamá había tejido para Naruto al mudarse juntos y salió del departamento para caminar pues, ella también deprimía al no poder alegrar a su padre.

Pasó por el local donde una vez estuvo la florería, ahora una lavandería. Caminó por el centro comercial para contemplar las decoraciones y las familias haciendo compras. Aún no tenía un trabajo pero al haber ahorrado por tantos meses no había problema para comprarse un chocolate caliente mientras continuaba por el rumbo sin línea. La época era tan extraña. No recordaba una sola Navidad en la que su padre estuviera completamente feliz y eso le demostraba, de una melancólica manera, lo mucho que aún la seguía amando después de tantos años sin ella.

« ¿Llegaré a sentir algo tan fuerte como papá siente por mamá todavía? » Pensó mientras ingresaba a un pequeño parque vacío a donde sus pies la habían llevado sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Hi-Hima-wa-ri! —escuchó un tiritar desde los columpios. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Boruto-kun... —murmuró al cercarse.

— C-creí que n-n-no-llega-rías. —indicó con una congelada sonrisa.

— ¡Estás helado!

Se quitó la bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello para darle calor.

— Vamos a un lu–

Él agarró sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

— D-discúlpame, Himawa-ri. —temblaba levemente pero sujetar sus manos, tener su aroma alrededor de su cuello era tan reconfortante— F-fui un com-pleto i-idiota por de-decirte eso aquella vez. No quería q-que dejaras de hablarme, Hima. N-no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba charlar c-contigo.

Ella lo miró seria por varios segundos antes de regalarle una sonrisa de esas que tanto esperaba ver. Que tanto ansiaba mirar de cerca.

— No importa, Boruto-kun. —ella apretó sus manos frías y empezó a tirar de él para llevarlo a un lugar caliente; se dejó guiar como si fuera arrastrado por el cálido viento de verano.

Por petición de él regresaron al parque con unas calientes bebidas de chocolate y café.

— ¿Ahora me dirás? —inició cuando ambos tomaron asiento bajo un árbol sin hojas y cubierto de nieve, ella no lo miró— ¿Himawari?

— Mi padre... —comenzó lento y bajo mientras golpeteaba el vaso con sus dedos— Mi padre siempre está deprimido en esta época porque el 28 será el cumpleaños de mi mamá.

Boruto abrió los párpados levemente.

— Desde que recuerdo, las Navidades en casa son algo tristes y, pues, intento alegrarlo pero es complicado, Boruto-kun. No puedes reemplazar el amor de alguien más, sólo puedes estar a su lado para que el vacío no sea mayor.

— Tu viejo es algo ciego. —comentó sin darse cuenta y ella arrugó la frente— Disculpa, Hima, pero es la verdad. Puede que haya perdido a su esposa, pero te tiene a ti, yo sólo tenía a mi tío y, bueno, no era muy afectuoso que digamos.

— ¡Es verdad! —su mirada melancólica se tornó asombrada— ¡No pasarás con nadie esta Navidad!

— Mañana no hay clases y pasado ya es el festejo... —pensó Boruto en voz alta.

— Ya sé. —sonrió— ¿Por qué no pasas la fecha en mi casa?

— ¿Y crees que tu viejo me deje? —levantó una ceja y Hima desvaneció la sonrisa.

— Tienes razón... Quizá no sea una buena idea.

La brisa invernal meció sus cabelleras y él tiritó. Ambos bebieron un sorbo caliente de su chocolate y liberaron su aliento cálido para que el vapor creara pequeñas nubes. Sonrieron por el gesto.

— Hima —indicó mientras ella observaba unas avecillas en la rama del árbol de enfrente; ella respondió con un sonido monótono—, ¿Por qué estabas feliz después de discutir?

— Hikari-san y Chitose-san me dijeron que si estaba feliz entonces tú volverías a charlar conmigo. —lo miró con una suave sonrisa— Me dijeron que si yo parecía molesta luego no te acercarías...

« Malditas... »

— Aunque... —miró el cielo despejado de la tarde algo perdida en recuerdos— No sé por qué no me dejaron asistir al partido. Lamento que perdieran. —expresó algo triste.

— No importa, mientras no faltes al de enero. —mentalmente seguía maldiciendo a las entrometidas compañeras de clase.

— ¡Claro que no!

El parque vacío era plácido. Sus risas al jugar con la nieve resonaban en los troncos y regresaban a sus oídos como melodía dulce, como melodía cálida... Como música que indicaba un inicio en su nueva vida. Una vida que ambos llevaban alegres disfrutando del silencio de esos latidos acelerados.

.

.

Con la excusa de salir al centro comercial a realizar compras de Navidad y un regalo para su padre, Himawari dejó el departamento al siguiente día con un poco de maquillaje; gesto que hasta ese momento nunca le había parecido importante.

Chitose y Hikari quedaron de encontrarla en la librería de la entrada para ayudarla un poco con la vestimenta para un hombre de más de cuarenta con un pensamiento de adolescente, pero buscar una camiseta como regalo para su padre no fue tan complejo como le habían dicho.

Hikari se separó de ellas después del almuerzo para reunirse con su novio... Una hora más tarde Chitose igual.

Camino a la parada, con un par de compras en sus manos se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

— ¿Mitsuki-san?

— Hola, Himawari-san. —muy amable la invitó a tomar un café y la observó más radiante que nunca— Hace mucho que no te veía. —ella asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes algo de Inojin-san?

— Quedamos de escribirnos a finales de enero para charlar un buen rato, así me dijo. —ambos sonrieron— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Mitsuki-san?

— Asuntos personales. —expresó desviando la mirada por un momento— Mejor que no sepas.

Ella comprendió a qué se refería. Él sabía que al ser cercana para Boruto seguro ya estaría enterada de lo que realmente era y, por algún extraño motivo, no quería que ella saliera perjudicada con información extra.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el mesero trajo la orden de panqueques. Mitsuki sacó del interior de su chaqueta un celular moderno, parecía nuevo. Lo colocó en la mesa y lo acercó a la chica.

— Mi regalo de Navidad. —Himawari abrió los ojos de par en par— Estoy seguro que, después de trabajar tanto, no gastaste en algo personal.

— Pero, Mitsuki-san... —intentó devolverlo, pero él no se le permitió.

— Inojin-san y tú eran buenos amigos. Creo que nosotros también lo somos. —ella sonrió, pero él no la imitó— Si no quieres, no lo uses, pero de todas formas tienes mi número personal en él. —ella empezó a curiosear mientras él seguía hablando— No volveremos a vernos a menos que tú me llames; en cuyo caso acudiré donde sea que te encuentres.

La forma en la que se expresó le causó algo extraño en su estomago.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? El celular... La advertencia... —él bebió un poco de su café— ¿Necesitas...?

Por un momento dudó en terminar la pregunta, pero ella no era así. Si podía ayudar en algo, lo que sea, entonces no se negaría a un amigo.

— ¿Puedo ayu–?

— No, Himawari-san. —interrumpió de forma cordial con una sonrisa cálida, no como las de antes— Es una forma de ayudarte... en el futuro. Me preocupo por ti. Prométeme que si en algún momento, día o noche, no sabes con quien acudir, usarás el celular.

Para Himawari, Mitsuki era importante, era un amigo, alguien cercano a pesar de nunca haber charlado con él respecto a su vida. Si ahora actuaba de esa manera, seguro estaría pasando por una situación complicada y si ella podía ser alguien en quien confiar, no le negaría la oportunidad por más que Boruto le haya contado que pertenecía a la mafia.

— Está bien, Mitsuki-san, lo prometo.

Ella guardó el celular en su bolsillo y el suspiró tranquilo mientras la observaba cortar sus panqueques, él hizo igual. Al terminar la acompañó a la parada.

— Es posible que Boruto-san se moleste cuando le digas que me viste. —dijo de una forma distante y triste— Sólo no le digas que te di el celular.

— Descuida. Lo guardaré en mi cajonera... Tampoco quiero que mi papá se entere o podría molestarse. —expresó con una sonrisa, pero él cambió esa tristeza por seriedad, una calmada seriedad.

— Himawari-san.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No crees que tu padre y Boruto-san deberían conocerse? —él la miró de perfil unos segundos antes de contemplar el bus a unas cuadras de distancia; el que ella debía tomar para ir a casa.

— Eh... Busco el momento adecuado... —expresó nerviosa— Papá, pues él... ¡Oh, mi autobus! —él sonrió, la observó subir y tomar asiento junto a una ventana.

— ¡Cuando el momento se presente, sé fuerte! —dijo elevando la voz mientras el vehículo se alejaba, ella se asomó un poco para escuchar— ¡Siempre estaré allí para ti, Himawari!

Abrió los párpados al notar sus palabras y la falta del "-san". Tomó asiento y la señora de junto le sonrió con un tinte de travesura.

— Tu novio es muy atento y dulce, jovencita.

Ella sonrojó e intentó decir que eran sólo amigos, pero la señora se bajó en la siguiente parada y ella quedó en el puesto con las mejillas levemente rosadas por la confusión de la señora. La vergüenza del momento la distrajo de las palabras sin sentido que le expresó antes.

Llegó a casa, dejó los paquetes, excepto uno, el celular y volvió a salir del departamento. Tomó el primer bus y al bajarse en la parada indicada empezó a correr hacia el parque.

Aliviada por no llegar tarde tomó asiento en una banca y segundos después una bola de nieve impactó su espalda.

— ¡Llegas tarde, Hima-chan~! —esa sonrisa traviesa en lugar de enfadarla la hizo responder de la misma manera.

Luego de casi una hora luchando con bolas de nieve, tomaron asiento en una banca. Hima le paso una cajita pequeña, él la abrió y encontró un curioso accesorio: un collar sencillo con un dije en forma de forma de tornillo.

— No sabía qué darte exactamente, pues, es la primera vez que le compro algo a un muchacho, siempre he comprado obsequios sólo a mi pad–

Él la abrazó de forma inesperada y sonrojó por el gesto descuidado del chico.

— ¡Es perfecto, Himawari, en serio!

— B-bueno, yo... L-la verdad me pareció que t-te quedaría bien, pues, tu nombre, eh...

Él se apartó y lo colgó en su pecho en menos de un parpadeo.

— Yo nunca le he dado nada a una chica, pero creo que esto está bien. —de la chaqueta sacó una pequeña cajita y se la extendió. Hima la abrió emocionada y notó unos bellos aretes pequeños con forma de girasol que colocó en sus orejas en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Grac–!

Antes de poder agradecer su regalo, su mejilla izquierda fue cautivada por un tímido, fugaz y suave beso por parte de él con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. Ella quedó con los ojos abiertos y no sólo las mejillas tintaron, sino todo su rostro.

.

.


	3. Parte 3

.

La navidad para Boruto no fue ni parecida a las anteriores. El recuerdo vívido del avergonzado rostro de Himawari ante su beso lo tenía en un estado de éxtasis; incluso después de regresar de las vacaciones de invierno. Mientras que Himawari pasó un bello día con su padre fuera de la ciudad en un lugar que no habían visitado desde que ella había nacido: el cementerio.

— Papá. —él la observó triste, confundido y culpable— No puedo entender lo terrible que debe ser para ti estar sin mamá; es un espacio que nadie, jamás, va a reemplazar o llenar...

— Hija...

— Pero, creo que...

Naruto observó sus manos jugar con el borde de su buzo... Un gesto similar al que su amada Hinata realizaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa.

— Creo que mamá debe estar triste de verte triste... Yo me siento triste cuando tú lo estás... papá.

Naruto cubrió su rostro, respiró profundo y aún así no pudo contener las lágrimas. Abrazó a su bebé, ella correspondió y su dolor creció más al notar que no sólo le había arruinado esa Navidad, sino también las anteriores. ¡Que mal padre! ¡Qué terrible! Y eso que aún estaba ese horrible secreto que por un segundo quiso decirlo, pero lo ocultó.

— Discúlpame, Himawari.

— No tienes por qué, papá. Solo quiero verte feliz el año que viene, si.

— Claro que sí, cariño.

.

.

El cumpleaños de Hinata pasó como debió ser siempre: un festejo. Ambos prepararon pastel, rollos de canela y muchas otras cosas que si bien quedaban muy dulces, otras quedaban insípidas o saladas y limitaban a reír frente al retrato de Hinata mientras comían los platillos del otro.

Durante enero ella asistió a todos los partidos de Boruto, el cual se lució como nunca antes, ni siquiera en los partidos de inicio de temporada. El cambio de actitud en el chico —quien, además, mejoró en sus calificaciones— fue más que obvia no sólo para compañeros, sino docentes y el director Umino; quien al verlo por los pasillo sonreía gustoso sin que Boruto comprendiera el por qué. Pero todo ese cambio era nada para Himawari, quien siempre lo veía de la misma y tierna forma.

— ¿Si tanto te gusta Boruto-senpai, por qué no se lo dices y ya? —expresó Chitose y ella sonrojó con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaban y pasaban.

Boruto y Himawari se encontraban en el paradero, pasaban juntos durante el receso, ella iba a las prácticas, hacían equipo en el club —aunque eso no cambió, pues ellos siempre fueron equipo en jardinería— y él la acompañaba a la parada... Siempre conversando y sonriendo.

El último sábado de enero tuvieron que asistir para realizar la limpieza general de Instituto junto con los demás estudiantes. Decidieron caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta el atardecer, pues ninguno tenía planes para el resto de esa tarde. Compraron unas bebidas, algunas golosinas, jugaron una hora en un centro de videojuegos, entraron a algunas tiendas de ropa en descuento y por último visitaron el local de alquiler de videos.

— ¡... y la sangre cuando pelea contra el Dios Árbol es–!

— ¡Oe, oe, oe! —la interrumpió— La alquilé para verla, Hima. ¡No me la cuentes, en serio!

— Oh... ¡Lo siento, Boru–oh!

Un hombre en terno y saco salió de la nada con varias tazas de café. Como andaba con prisa no divisó a Hima y un par de las bebidas calientes calleron en su chaleco y blusa sin causarle lesiones, solamente un pequeño susto.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, viejo idiota!

El hombre se disculpó y ofreció dinero para la tintorería, pero ella no lo acepto; no obstante Boruto sí y lo volvió a regañar hasta que no era más que un mal recuerdo.

— Hasta aquí llegó nuestro paseo. —expresó ella un poco cabizbaja.

— Te invito a mi departamento. —ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— No puedes irte a casa empapada en café. ¡Resfriarás! Mi tío me dejó la lavadora y secadora. Regresarás a casa seca y te ahorras la tintorería.

— No... No lo sé, Borut–

— Estamos a unas cuadras. —dijo sonriendo, pero al ver que no la convencía, añadió— ¡Te prepararé algo!

— ¿Eh?

— Tú siempre me das de tu almuerzo casero y yo, bueno... —rascó su nuca mientras ruborizaba— En realidad quiero prepararte algo desde hace tiempo, pero me da pena llevarlo al instituto y que no te guste... Soy patético.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza.

— Está bien. —su voz era dulce colocó su mano en el hombro— Acepto la comida.

— ¡Bien!

.

.

Ya en el departamento —ubicado en un edificio pequeño con habitaciones para estudiantes solteros— Himawari alagó el decorado simple y notó lo bien ordenado que estaba todo. Él le enseñó el cuarto de lavado, le pasó una de sus camisetas junto a un abrigo y él fue a la pequeña cocina para preparar unos panqueques.

Himawari se observó en el espejo con la camiseta blanca estampada con un dragón azul al estilo japonés en el centro. Le quedaba unas tres tallas más grande... El buzo igual.

Sonrojó y rió para sí misma.

Echó un vistazo a las cosas: un cepillo de dientes, pasta usada, un shampoo a la mitad, acondicionador nuevo... El baño-lavabo era pequeño, pero con todo en su sitio se veía tan grande como una habitación.

— Papá es todo lo contrario... Quizá se llevarían bien.

 _¡knock! ¡knock! ¡knock!_

Tres golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron junto a la voz del muchacho que le avisaba la merienda terminada.

Al verla... Quedó pasmado.

Se veía tan tierna, tan dulce y, al mismo tiempo, desprendía una sensualidad que no había percibido antes en la chica. Ahora comprendía las charlas de sus compañeros cuando decían que no había una imagen más perfecta y peligrosa que la chica que te gusta en tus propias vestimentas.

Tragó gordo, forzó una sonrisa y la llevó a la sala.

— ¿La película? —él afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Faltan como tres horas para que oscurezca y en ese tiempo alcanzamos a verla juntos.

Ella aceptó el gesto, tomó asiento en el suelo, cerca de la mesita de café para probar el platillo del chico. Fueron unos tres minutos llenos de intriga y temor, pero eso desapareció como un flash al responder con una sonrisa brillante.

La película era de acción y aventuras, lo que para Boruto no fue un punto a favor —al comienzo— pues Himawari parecía disfrutar mucho imitar los golpes del protagonista y vitorear cuando vencía a los villanos. Suspiró y limitó a observar su energía, sus movimientos, por el resto del video, pues era más "gráfico" el estilo de Hima con respecto a la lucha; en especial cuando se levantaba con pequeños brincos que movían sus pe–

— ¡Jamás me cansaré de verla! —lo miró emocionada cuando los créditos salieron en pantalla— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Ah... ¡Ah, sí! ¿La película? Buenísima... ¡Digo, genial, en serio!

Se levantó junto con ella por mero reflejo, pero ambos quedaron tan cerca... Tan cerca.

Un extraño impulso lo mantuvo frente a ella— ¿Boruto-kun? —su rostro ardía y se acercaba a ella lentamente. Observaba sus rosados y brillantes labios llamándolo con dulzura. Ella no reaccionó hasta sentir su mano en la barbilla y el brazo rodeándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus labios y ella perdida en el momento.

La calidez y suavidad era algo completamente nuevo, totalmente diferente. Era único. Era el primer beso para ambos. Tímido, torpe, ingenuo... Bello de dos formas muy distintas. Para Himawari era una explosión de calidez que se diseminaba por su cuerpo hasta sentir la tranquilidad de una puesta de sol, mientras Boruto sentía un constante y electrizante impulso que se agolpaba en su pecho y descendía peligrosamente hasta un punto que el sólo pensarlo le causaba una completa incomodidad porque esa parte lo obligaba a profundizar más y más en un terreno peligroso.

Sus respiraciones era profundas y cortantes. Sus labios se acostumbraban al movimiento del otro y mientras él pedía permiso con sus gestos, ella lo dejaba avanzar cada vez más.

Sus manos masculinas comenzaron a recorrer su cintura hasta ingresar por debajo de su chamarra gruesa, por debajo de la camiseta hasta hacer contacto con su piel. Ella tiritó levemente por sus manos heladas por el sudor, pero no lo negó y le permitió seguir subiendo hasta llegar a su brasier...

¿Estaba bien lo que iban a hacer?

Eran novios desde hace poco más de un mes —el instituto sólo lo suponía; aunque eran muy obvios—, pero ese sentimiento llevaba dentro tiempo antes. Había crecido lento, pero constante y cuando ambos abrieron los ojos para aceptarlo... No. Ellos aun eran muy jóvenes. En todo ese tiempo juntos —como pareja o amigos— no se habían tomado siquiera de las manos y al parecer negar esos pequeños gestos los había puesto en una situación muy peligrosa.

Solos en un departamento... ¡Por qué no lo vieron venir!

Aún eran muy jóvenes para dejarse llevar por ese tierno beso.

Ella apretó los ojos y alejó a Boruto con algo de brusquedad. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas... Los ojos muy abiertos.

— Hi... —quería disculparse por su actuar tan desconsiderado, pero antes de poder pensar en su nombre, ella corrió al cuarto de baño. « ¡Maldición! »

Pasó poco más de una hora dentro. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué decirle una vez saliera de allí. ¡Disculpas, lo primero! Obviamente pero... ¿Luego?

El picaporte giró y quedó petrificado.

Volteó muy lento, pero ella tenía su rostro cubierto con la capucha de su abrigo y sin una sola palabra la acompañó a la parada que la llevaría a casa; estaba el sol en el horizonte. El vapor salía de sus narices con intensidad, faltaba un mes para finalizar invierno.

— Oh, mi autobús. —dijo de imprevisto de manera casual.

Él quiso despedirse con un abrazo, ella igual, pero quedaron estáticos a poco menos de un centímetro entre sus rostros. Los párpados completamente abiertos. Las mejillas encendidas...

Él tragó nervioso, ella abrió sus labios levemente...

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo...

 _ **¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!**_

La bocina de un camión que no tenía paso por culpa de una motocicleta los separó de un brinco. Cruzaron monosílabos incomprensibles antes de que ella subiera al vehículo cubriendo más su cabeza con la capucha del chaleco. Tomó asiento junto a una señora del lado de la ventana. Se miraron a través del cristal...

Sonrieron apenados por todo lo que había sucedido, pero también sabían que no se volvería a repetir.

.

.

La relación no era oficial del todo, pues ninguno trataba al otro de forma cariñosa, ni siquiera se tomaban de las manos —en especial desde el incidente en el departamento del cual sólo ellos eran testigos—, pero para todo el instituto ya eran novios. Y aunque ninguno se había confesado directamente, las acciones y palabras entre ellos eran suficientes.

Boruto logró unas buenas calificaciones durante los exámenes, lo que le garantizaba un cupo en la universidad —de clase media, pero era más de lo que creyó capaz después de tres años de mal comportamiento estudiantil y bajo rendimiento. Para finales de febrero Boruto ya no sería parte del Instituto y una pequeña duda creció en su mente: Un año lejos de Himawari... ¿Podría costarle su relación?

Sus amigos le metieron tantas malas ideas sobre los noviazgos a distancia que el pobre muchacho creó un pequeño temor a perder a Himawari si no estaba con ella el último año de estudios. Pidió consejo a muchos libros, que sólo le decían una cosa para no perderla: Formalizar la relación. Lo que implicaba declararse de forma abierta y presentarse con la familia de la pareja para que estos —y la chica o chico en cuestión— se dieran cuenta que todo el amor que sentía era puro y correcto; nada de un par de meses.

Él quería estar a su lado el resto de su vida.

Fue así que el día 13 de febrero, un sábado, en el club de jardinería —el último día del club en el año— se acercó a ella con una flor de invierno que él había cuidado con ayuda de Chitose para dársela como señal de su relación.

— ¡Qué! —dijo sorprendida y confundida— ¿Quieres conocer a mi papá? —murmuró.

— Claro que sí, Himawari. —ambos podaban las ramas de un sauce bonsai que tenía a cuidar— Tarde o temprano tu viejo se enterará y es mejor que yo se lo diga. No quiero que piense que una vez en la universidad todo finalizará. —ella lo observaba en silencio— Quiero que tu viejo me vaya agarrando cariño porque no pienso alejarme de ti.

Ella sonrojó y sonrió.

— Está bien. También he pensado que ya debería conocerte, porque creo que sospecha desde que ya no tengo empleo, pero sigo llegando tarde a casa.

— ¡Oye, pero no nos vemos todos los días!

— Lo sé, pero cuando no estamos juntos voy a la biblioteca. Ya sólo me queda un año para la universidad. —él sonrió con ternura— Mañana a las seis. ¿Te parece? —él asintió. Himawari escribió la dirección en un papel y se lo pasó.

.

.

Ese domingo el cielo estaba despejado y con el sol radiante. Ambos miraron por sus ventanas y sonrieron con gozo, con nerviosismo, por el gran paso que iban a dar ese día. Aunque, en realidad, ambos estaban preocupados de la reacción del padre de la chica. Un anciano sobreprotector de nombre Naruto que, según Himawari era todo un amor.

Ella se dedicó a arreglar el departamento con sumo detalle mientras era bombardeada de preguntas por parte de Naruto; quien claramente no sabía cómo ocultar su temor cuando su niña le respondía con una risilla y mejillas coloradas que lo dejaban al borde del pánico. Causándole más gracia a su pequeña.

— ¿Acaso saldremos a comer, hija?

Preguntó al ver lo pobre del almuerzo.

— En realidad prepararé una cena abundante.

Y fue el último rastro de su voz que escuchó por el resto de la tarde, pues se encerró en la cocina junto con las compras matutinas y no dio señales de salir hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el aroma empezaba a llenar el estómago de su padre.

« ¡Eso es ramen! » Pensó. « Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó, lo que significa... »

En realidad no sabía por qué Himawari preparaba su platillo favorito si no era un festejo. « Un momento... » Ella quería tenerlo de buen humor... Eso no pintaba absolutamente nada bueno. Lo que lo dejó con los nervios de punta.

Faltando una hora para la cena, Boruto salió del departamento rumbo a la parada indicada por Hima en el papel, pero a una cuadra, pasando junto a un callejón, una sombra obstaculizó su camino. Quiso evitarla sin mucho escándalo, pero la voz que lo llamó causó una terrible acidez en su estómago.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de mala gana manteniéndose en guardia.

— Tranquilo, Boruto-san, solamente quiero charlar.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. — Mitsuki ladeo la cabeza unos centímetros.

— Es respecto a Himawa–

Antes de terminar, Boruto lo agarró del cuello del abrigo y lo acercó a él para sacarlo del oscuro callejón.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!

— Jamás le haría daño. —respondió de forma seria— Por otra parte tú... —Se apartó del agarre y arregló su vestimenta; Boruto no le respondió, pero continuó observándolo de mala gana. Del interior de su chaqueta sacó un sobre pequeño blanco y lo extendió.

— ¡Ni creas que aceptaré un so–!

— Son los resultados de un examen genético. —la rabia no desapareció de su rostro, pero no dudó en cubrirlo de confusión— ¿Nunca te has preguntado si tus verdaderos padres te estuvieron buscando?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Soy el hijo de Orochimaru. Es mi deber saberlo todo o, por lo menos, intentar averiguarlo. —insistió en que tomara el sobre, pero Boruto lo rechazó, así que bajó la mano y lo miró directo a los ojos de manera amistosa y levemente triste— Sé que no estamos en buenos términos por lo que le sucedió a Uchiha-san, pero mis acciones deben ser suficiente respuesta para que confíes en mí.

— Claro. Quitarle el arma a Momokishi y darle cinco disparos al pecho de Sasuke es una excelente forma de ganarse mi confianza. —expresó sarcástico, pero ya más calmado; no quería que las pocas personas a su alrededor creyeran que era una pelea.

— Si Momokishi-san hubiera disparado, Uchiha-san ya no existiría. —Boruto continuó con la frente arrugada— Que sea el heredero del imperio de mi padre, no significa que realmente quiera el puesto. A diferencia de ti, yo no puedo negarme... Menos ahora que la conocí.

Boruto apretó la mandíbula y antes de dar el golpe, Mitsuki lo evadió con suma rapidez, pero no devolvió el gancho. Con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba continuó hablando.

— Cuando me enteré que eras su amigo, en el parque, supe que, tarde o temprano, terminarías diciéndole sobre mí... Sobre mi familia. Por eso me alejé de ella, para no herirla. —sonrió de manera incómoda, falsa, extraña, no sabía cómo interpretarla— Admito que si ya no podía estar cerca, tampoco quería que tú lo estuvieras, por eso me dediqué a averiguar tu pasado para encontrar algo con lo que pudiera alejarte.

Boruto entrecerró los ojos un poco y dio un vistazo al sobre que permanecía sujeto en la mano pálida del muchacho.

— Temo que encontré más de lo que necesitaba.

Mitsuki volvió a estirar el brazo hacia Boruto.

— No es dinero o droga, pero la información que contiene te destrozará... igual a ella.

Boruto curvó las cejas y aceptó el sobre de forma tosca y con un destello de angustia, temor en su interior.

— ¿Qué hay dentro?

— Si sólo te lo hubiera dicho, no me hubieras creído. —metió las manos a los bolsillos para calentarlas mientras la angustia en el rostro de Boruto iba creciendo— Por eso me tomé la libertad de hacer todo esto.

Boruto abrió el sobre sellado. En el interior habían dos papeles: un resultado de paternidad y una fotografía. Sacó ambos y los examinó a la luz de los postes que, poco a poco, iluminaban la vereda. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando leyó en la carta: "Compatibilidad del 99.99%" Tomó la foto y la volteó. El asombro seguía reflejado en su rostro.

Miró a Mitsuki muy confundido.

— Él es tu padre biológico y el resultado es una muestra de ambos que tomé con ayuda de mis hombres. No han sido alteradas en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en esto? —movió los papeles en su mano con molestia— Indagar en mi pasado, este anciano, el examen... ¿Qué tiene que ver Hima en todo esto?

Mitsuki, por primera vez ante Boruto, demostró un rostro dolido y preocupado.

— No debí irme de su lado, no debí dejarte con ella todo este tiempo... Quizá ella...

— ¡Qué tiene que ver Himawari en todo esto, en serio!

— El hombre en la foto también es el padre biológico... de Himawari-san.

Boruto parpadeó un par de veces. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos minutos antes de echar a reír de manera forzada. Le tiró los papeles a la cara y lo observó con arrogancia.

— Vaya truco sucio.

— No estoy mintiendo, Boruto-san. ¡Boruto-san!

El muchacho rubio levantó la mano para tomar un taxi, pues el tiempo perdido podría hacerlo llegar tarde a la cita que tenía planeada con la chica que sonrojaba al tenerlo cerca. Una cita en la casa de la chica que aceleraba su corazón. ¡Una cita con la chica que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida!

Mitsuki permaneció inmóvil. Sereno. Observó el auto desaparecer en la distancia.

.

.

— Estamos esperando un invitado.

— ¿"Un" invitado? ¡"UN"!

— Sí, papá. Es un chico.

— ¡Un muchacho en mi casa! ¡Y mi hija está más hermosa de lo normal! —Himawari sonrió apenada— ¡Por qué juegas con el corazón de tu apuesto y hermoso padre?

— Papá~ —ella tomó asiento junto a él en la sala— Es importante para mí que lo conozcas. —las lágrimas de Naruto parecían dos grandes e infinitas cascadas— Además, él sugirió conocerte.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¡A-acaso ustedes ya... y-ya...!

— ¡Papá! —cubrió su cara con ambas manos— ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! ¡N-no preguntes eso! —Naruto respiró aliviado.

— ¡Perfecto, de veras! —sonrió complacido— Por el momento me agrada que no te haya puesto la mano encima. —Himawari no lo miró.

— ¡Papá~! —volvió a cubrir sus ojos por las vergonzosas palabras de su progenitor— No... No vayas a ser tan duro con él... —ella lo contempló con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tal y como Hinata acostumbraba a mirarlo.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Su niña tenía esa mirada, la mirada de haber encontrado a alguien especial, y por muy triste que era el saber que ya no era su bebé, y que él ya no era el único en su corazón, también estaba feliz porque ella lo era y con eso bastaba.

El timbre sonó.

— ¡Es él! —dijo emocionada levantándose del sofá, a Naruto le causó pesadez, pero forzó su mejor sonrisa. Miró el reloj y pensó en lo puntual que había sido. Tenía ganado un punto.

Himawari atendió la puerta.

Él permaneció sentado de brazos cruzados y mirada seria. Rogaba para que no estuviera tatuado, que no usara ropa ridícula, que no lo tratara como una peste y que, sobre todo y más importante, viera a su hija de la misma forma que ella lo veía a él.

— Papá. —dijo a su espalda— Él es mi... —ella no estaba segura si usar la palabra "novio" o "pareja" causaría una reacción desfavorable; por ello decidió omitirlo hasta estar segura de que su padre tuviera el estómago lleno— Él es Boruto-kun.

« ¿Boruto? » Se levantó del puesto como una ráfaga, giró casi a la misma velocidad y abrió sus ojos de par en par— _¿Boruto?_ —Himawari sonrió por la reacción extraña, pero al ver el rostro congelado y espantado de Boruto no pudo evitar sentir su corazón y entrañas retorcerse— _¿Boruto?_

— ¿Verdad que se parecen un poco? —dijo nerviosa creyendo que su padre había tomado el recibimiento de la peor forma posible.

— _Bo... ru... to..._

Sentía que su pecho se comprimía. Sentía que la voz se iba. Sentía la culpa desaparecer de un segundo a otro para ser transformada en dolor, en arrepentimiento, en sufrimiento... Sus ojos se humedecieron al contemplar la misma gentil mirada que tenía su esposa, su rostro masculino también tenía la misma forma... Las manos comenzaron a temblar y apartó la mirada del muchacho para plasmarla con horror sobre su hija.— Himawari...

Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo y terminó cediendo a la gravedad.

— ¡Papá! —ella se acercó al hombre— ¡Boruto-kun ayúdame a–! —pero al mirar en su dirección, el muchacho estaba perdido en el semblante del hombre sobre sus rodillas— ¡Borut–!

— No te acerques a él, hija. —comentó con un hilo de voz. Se levantó del suelo sin ayuda y colocó a su hija tras la espalda. Ella intentó rechazar el gesto, pero Naruto no se lo permitió.

— ¡Papá, no vayas a–!

— T-tu madre te nombró así... —expresó en dirección al muchacho quien seguía en shock. Himawari estaba confundida— T-tienes sus o-ojos... —mencionó entre sollozos ahogados, porque no quería que su hija lo viera derrumbarse en un momento tan crítico para los tres.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, papá? —su voz suave tenía un sonido disparejo a causa del nudo que se había creado por las palabras, por la reacción perdida de Boruto.

— Tienes m-mis marcas...

— _Cállate..._ —murmuró el muchacho. Sintió una terrible estaca atravesar su corazón.

Naruto estiró la mano, pero él la rechazó con desprecio.

— ¡No me toques, en serio! — Naruto sobresaltó al notar que tenían una muletilla verbal similar.

Boruto se acercó a él sólo para tomar a Himawari del brazo y abandonar la casa porque todo debía ser una horrible pesadilla. ¡Una maldita pesadilla! Porque... Porque el hombre delante... El sujeto al que su dulce Himawari le presentaría como padre no podía ser el mismo de la foto. ¡No era el mismo, maldita sea!

Naruto estaba perdido en la imagen: su hijo secuestrado tomoda de la mano con su bebé.

« No... »

Era... Se lo estaba imaginando. Se había equivocado. No podía ser su hijo porque él y Himawari...

« Él y... y Himawari... ¡No! »

Agarró a su niña del brazo y la sostuvo de la cintura mientras sus ojos vidriosos lo observaban fijamente. Había una prueba, sólo una...

— ¡Konan y Yahiko! —dijo elevando el tono de voz.

Himawari no comprendia nada, pero su pecho estaba punzando y le faltaba la respiración. Nunca había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera.

— ¡De dónde conoces esos nombres! —demandó Boruto con horror.

— ¡Están muertos, cierto! —vociferó Naruto— ¡Son tus padres y estan muertos, de veras!

Los grandes ojos de Himawari contemplaron el perfil destrozado de su padre, luego se posó sobre Boruto, quien ocultó su mirada bajo el flequillo. Apretó la mandibula junto con los puños. Sus manos temblaban.

— ¿S-son los nombres de... de tus padres? —preguntó con temor en su voz— Y... ¿y tú c-cómo lo sabes?

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, no quería ver su rostro cuando le dijera la verdad... La verdad...

— Hace casi veinte años... Yo tenía una enfermedad en el corazón. —Boruto tenía la vista en el suelo, Naruto en su hijo y Himawari era prisionera en los brazos de su padre; los que tiritaban con horror— No teníamos dinero, la familia de tu madre no nos reconocía. Un día terminé en cuidados intensivos... T-tu madre era un ángel muy dulce y esa maldita pareja la convenció de pagar mi operación si les... Si les daba el niño en su interior.

La mirada de Boruto se abrió y proyectó su odio en los ojos de Naruto, Himawari sentía el palpitar acelerado en el interior de su padre.

— ¡Yo no lo sabia! —expresó culpable— Me dijo que su padre la iba a aceptar como empleada a cambio de mi operación y yo... ¡Maldita sea! Yo le creí. —Naruto no dejaba de temblar— Pero algo resultó mal y terminé en coma por 20 meses.

Todo era tan repentino. Escuchaba la voz temblorosa de su padre... ¿Enfermo del corazón? ¿En coma? ¿Y como sabía lo de Boruto?

— Cuando desperté Hinata me dijo que la pareja la cuidó durante el embarazo, que la llevaron al hospital... —tragó con fuerza para poder continuar— Ella se desmayó por la presión, por el estrés durante el parto y al despertar ya... ya no estabas Boruto.

Lo miraba con odio, pero claramente contenía las lágrimas de impotencia, de tristeza... ¡No sabía que mierda decir!

Himawari empujó a su padre para verlo directamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste, papá?

Las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de ambos.

Él estiró la mano para poder abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó y eso le causó un doloroso vacío.

— Cuando quedó embarazada de ti, aún... —miró a su bebé— Aún no superaba la pérdida de tu hermano. —esas palabras se introdujeron en su mente y su corazón de la forma más dolorosa que jamás haya creído, soportaría— Tuvimos un embarazo complicado y el día... del parto ella... Ella tuvo una subida de presión y... y...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que al abrirlos se encontrara sudado en su cama, pero no fue así.

Himawari tenía la vista perdida.

— Mamá murió por mi cul–

— ¡NO! —gritó su padre— ¡Toda la culpa es mía! —golpeó su pecho con fuerza— ¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo debía cuidarla! ¡Era mi deber! ¡SE LO HABÍA PROMETIDO, DE VERAS!

— ¡Ocultando todo, en serio! —gritó Boruto a su espalda sin darse cuenta.

— Yo... ¡Yo no he dejado de buscarte, Boruto!

— ¡Cállate! —gritó mientras se acercaba a Himawari, pero ella lo evadió.

Ambos se miraron con espanto.

Hima cubrió su boca y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le fueron capaces de responder en ese momento.

— ¡HIMAWARI! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron de perfil por un fugaz instante.

Boruto apartó la mirada y corrió tras ella.

— _¡Maldito viejo de mierda!_

Fue lo último que resonó en su mente y su cuerpo se desmoronó. Sintió su corazón hacerse más que pedazos. Sentía más y más estacas de acero hirviendo hundirse en su pecho hasta atravesar su mente.

Cubrió su rostro con la mano mientras se dejaba llevar por todo lo que había provocado.

.

.

Estaba nevando con fuerza.

Respiraba con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Una, dos horas? ¿Tres quizá?

Se detuvo en la cima de una colina cuya vista era espectacular. Las luces de las casas y los departamentos brillaban con la nieve. Temblaba por el frío. No había parado de correr hasta... ¿Dónde pensaba llegar? ¿De quién quería alejarse?

¿Su padre?

¿Boruto?

¿De ella?

— ¡Himawari!

Giró su cuerpo y lo vio. Allí estaba Boruto cansado, con la boca abierta, respirando con fuerza. ¿Acaso la estuvo buscando?

— N-No te acerques... —murmuró mientras sus brazos creaban un escudo delante de su pecho, pero él ignoró su comentario— ¡B-Basta, Boruto-kun! —dijo cerrando los ojos y empujándolo con fuerza; no cayó, pero retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Por qué... me rechazas, Hima? —su voz sonaba forzada, igual que esa falsa sonrisa de confusión.

— No... No hagas esto, Boruto... kun... —cubrió su rostro con las palmas para que no viera sus lágrimas— Nosotros s-somos herm–

— ¡NO LO DIGAS!

El estridente grito resonó en el silencio del observador desierto.

Ella lo miró asustada, triste.

Él la veía dolido, furioso.

— No lo digas, Hima... —dijo devastado.

Sufría más que ella porque él tenía presente la prueba que le había pasado Mitsuki horas atrás. La foto... ¡La maldita foto!

— Nosotros no... No somos eso. Miente. ¡Todo esto es una maldita mentira! —manifestó entre dientes.

— M-mi papá jamás mentiría... —indicó algo disgustada— ¿P-por qué mentiría con algo t-tan serio?

— ¡Porque es un viejo estúpido!

— ¡N-no le digas así! —gritó molesta— Él es un... Un buen–

— ¿Padre? —expresó con desprecio— ¿Por qué te hace sufrir si es tan buen "padre"? —ella negaba sus palabras con la cabeza, pero las palabras para defenderlo no aparecían— ¡Lo que dijo es ment–!

— ¡BASTA! —expresó alterada— Basta, por favor... —las lágrimas seguían emergiendo de sus ojos sin detenerse. Para ella, Boruto era una mancha de color ante la mirada borrosa— ¿Crees que no... que no me duele también? ¿C-crees que es fácil de... de c-comprender? —restregó un poco los ojos y trató de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios— S-somos familia d-después de to–

— No. —respondió serio, con la frente arrugada y la mirada perdida. Después de unos segundos fijó los ojos en ella— Tú y yo formaremos una propia.

Su corazón se estrujó tanto al oírlo que no pudo respirar por un momento. La sonrisa desapareció y apretó los labios, temblaba.

— T-tienes que e-entender que no p-podemos ser algo más que... q-que herm–

— ¡Jamás!

— No lo compliques más, por favor, Bor... —ya ni su nombre era permitido en su mente— Herma–

— ¡No lo somos!

— ¡Por qué no lo aceptas!

— **¡PORQUE TE AMO, EN SERIO!**

Ambos contemplaron al otro con los ojos húmedos por el llanto, por la desgracia... Ambos sabían que su corazón estaba igual de destrozado que el del otro...

— _Yo... yo también._ —respondió en un susurro entrecortado y echó a correr; esta vez sin detenerse.

Boruto apretó los puños, contuvo las lágrimas, respiró profundo y, una vez más fue tras ella. La seguiría donde fuera porque lo había dicho... Ambos lo había expresado en el peor momento.

El sentimiento creció en ambos sin darse cuenta, pero esas palabras laceraron sus corazones más de lo que el amor podría curar. Todo lo bello hasta ese punto quedó ensombrecido, pues ya no era hermoso, ya no era puro. Recordar que ambos se besaron, que ambos estuvieron a punto de... de...

Himawari sacudió la cabeza.

¡Debía estar agradecida de que ese día no pasó nada más que un beso! Un simple beso... con su hermano.

La nevada y el viento creó una suave capa de cristal en el asfalto...

El semáforo cambió de color...

El auto no alcanzó a frenar...

— _ **¡HIMAAAAA!**_

.

.

— Buenas tardes, Naruto-san. —el hombre en la silla contempló a la visita con los ojos perdidos, rojos. Estaba pálido y golpeado. La visita observó al otro lado de la habitación a Boruto, dormido, con unos cortes y moretones en el rostro, el brazo derecho enyesado.

— ¿Quién eres?

El joven realizó una cortés reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Mitsuki.

— Mitsuki... —repitió confundido para sí mismo— ¿A qué viniste? —expresó desconfiado y algo tosco.

— A verla.

Naruto podía palpar la culpa y desdicha en los ojos amarillos del muchacho.

Con la mirada aprobó la petición y tomó asiento del otro extremo de la camilla. Él quiso tomar su mano, pero Naruto no se lo permitió y desvió la mirada al joven golpeado en el sofá.

No había necesidad de preguntar por qué Boruto estaba lastimado pues ya lo sabía; él siempre lo sabía todo pero... Pero no le sirvió de nada quedarse al margen, pues dejó que le ocurriera esa tragedia a Himawari.

Él no podía inmiscuirse en los problemas de otros, podía causarle inconvenientes al Imperio y era algo a lo que su padre no le agradaría en lo más mínimo. No obstante podía informarse, podía espiar, pues era algo en lo que no afectaría. ¡Vaya imbécil! Si en lugar de haberse alejado como un cobarde, hubiera permanecido a su lado, tal vez ella no habría sido tan cercana a Boruto...

Quizá ella no hubiera huido por la noticia...

Quizá ella aún podría mirarlo de esa manera tan curiosa y dulce...

Y ahora llevaba más de cuatro días prisionera en su mente.

.

.

Después del accidente que tuvo Himawari, Boruto se lanzó tras el conductor; un tipo tosco y grande que le quebró el brazo, pero valió la pena tenerlo unos minutos en la escena, pues ahora se pudriría en prisión.

Himawari fue llevada a urgencias y Boruto junto a ella.

Contactaron con Naruto, quien llegó más pálido que un papel al recibir la noticia. También contactaron con el tutor de Boruto...

En el momento que Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron miradas, el primero lo golpeó en el rostro y ambos comenzaron a pelear en los pasillos de la sala de espera. Naruto reclamándole por qué nunca le dijo que tenía a su hijo bajo cuidado; lanzando golpes al rostro y torso. Sasuke devolvía los gestos indicando que era un completo imbécil, pues jamás le explicó o mencionó que perdió a un hijo pues siempre hablaba de Himawari.

En ese punto la lucha cesó y Naruto comenzó a maldecir y llorar por la razón.

Sasuke lo ayudó a levantarse y pagó la multa de ambos por iniciar escándalo en un edificio privado.

Luego de limpiar los cortes en el rostro y enyesar, Boruto se quedó en el hospital sin importar que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Negó irse con Sasuke por ser tan despreocupado en un tema tan doloroso, y también negó a Naruto como progenitor. Incluso rechazaba realizarse la prueba de paternidad, pues temía que diera positivo; corroborando lo expresado por Mitsuki.

Sasuke se marchó al tercer día en que Himawari fue adecuada en una habitación privada por petición de un desconocido que se estaba encargando de todos los gastos. Naruto creía que esa cuenta corría por parte del desgraciado que había dejado en tal estado a su niña.

.

.

— ¿Mitsuki? —manifestó Boruto con un bostezo, su rostro se volvió tenso y molesto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy de visita.

— Vete. —expresó tranquilo y sin mirar a Naruto. No quería formar un escándalo en la habitación donde Himawari descansaba plácidamente... y de manera permanente.

Mitsuki no se movió.

Naruto miraba a ambos muchachos en silencio. Las acciones le demostraban que se conocían, pero existía una horrible tensión entre ambos.

— Vine por ella. —expresó mirándola con cariño.

Boruto se levantó del sofá, se acercó a Mitsuki, lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para salir de la habitación. Incluso abandonaron las instalaciones del hospital, deteniéndose en el jardín.

— No tienes derecho de estar a su lado.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Una fuerte brisa congeló sus rostros y alborotó sus cabellos. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos en los que algunas enfermeras pasaron con pacientes en sillas de ruedas para tomar un poco de sol.

— ¿Qué sucederá cuando despierte? —preguntó Mitsuki con un tinte serio que lo hacía ver maduro— ¿Seguirás negándolo?

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Tienes razón, no lo es Boruto-san, pero me preocupa su bienestar. —Boruto sonrió con desprecio.

— "Me preocupa su bienestar" Suenas como el viejo imbécil de su padre.

— Es tu padre tam–

— ¡No-lo-es! —Boruto suspiró molesto, respiró profundo y sonrió de forma ladina— ¿Piensas que ella se fijará en ti después de lo que tu "familia" le causó? ¡No me hagas reír, en serio!

— Las acciones de Yahiko-san y Konan-san no le competían a mi padre. Esa decisión fue personal y de pareja.

— ¡Bien! —espetó sarcástico— Ella quizá no te culpe, pero yo no dejaré que te acerques y... —apretó los dientes, como si la palabra que fuera a decir le incomodara y cabreara a la vez— Y el viejo idiota tampoco cuando sepa que eres miembro de la banda.

— ¿Acaso tú se lo dirás? —respondió sereno— ¿Lo hará Uchiha-san? Puedo contárselo yo mismo si así te hace feliz.

Boruto arrugó más la frente y apretó el puño de su mano libre.

— Cuando Himawari-san despierte, porque lo hará, estaré a su lado como un buen amigo, porque es lo único que podemos ser en mi situación. Al contrario de ti, Boruto-san, yo no quiero seguir lastimándola.

— ¡Desgraciado!

Lanzó un golpe con la izquierda, pero Mitsuki lo evitó con facilidad. Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta de salida donde un vehículo negro lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

— La visitaré cada vez que pueda, y por mi cuenta. No quiero formar un escándalo.

Boruto permaneció estático, maldiciéndolo en su mente por actuar de esa manera tan relajada siempre que se encontraban.

.

.

* * *

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

La relación entre Naruto y Boruto aún era tosca, pero al menos ya se ponían de acuerdo para cuidar a Himawari mientras uno estaba trabajando o el otro en la universidad.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambos compartían los fines de semana para conversar sobre temas pequeños del pasado y, de alguna manera, Boruto empezaba a mostrar menos rencor y más interés por la relación entre él y su difunta madre.

— Vaya... —murmuró mientras observaba la foto en sus manos— Si no fuera por los ojos serían idénticas.

Naruto sonrió.

— Me dijo que te llamó Boruto por un primo que tuvo en la infancia; alguien muy querido para ella. Además de que también era una referencia a mí. —expresó melancólico— Ella siempre parecía frágil, pero era más fuerte que yo. ¡Mucho más fuerte, de veras!

Fue una de las conversaciones que tuvieron en esos eternos años mientras se quedaban junto a Himawari. Boruto preguntó por la familia de su madre también, vario tiempo después de conocer a Hinata por medio de la foto que Naruto atesoraba en su billetera.

— ¿Y has intentado contactarlo?

— No. —Naruto se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla con pesadez— Bueno, sí, una vez; Hima tenía poco más de un año. Hiashi nos sacó como perros del jardín, pero unos días después, cuando tenía las cosas empacadas para irnos al sur, Hanabi-chan tocó la puerta.

— ¿Hanabi?

— ¡Oh! —Naruto sonrió apenado— Es la hermana menor de tu madre. —su sonrisa se tornó alegre y su mirada perdida en recuerdos— Nunca nos habíamos visto antes, la conocía porque tu madre me hablaba de ella con cariño. Resultó que Hanabi-chan era la única de la familia que se preocupaba de ella y cuando un sirviente le contó que había fallecido dando a luz no lo dudó un segundo y viajó de Francia para dar sus respetos y conocer a su sobrina... —Naruto desvió la mirada por un momento pero continuó. Ya no tendría secretos— Quise pedirle ayuda para encontrarte, pero creí que era mi deber como padre, como esposo. No debía dejarlo en manos ajenas.

— ¿Entonces puedo conocer a la tía Hanabi? —preguntó algo dudoso, pero curioso; ignoró las otras palabras. El tema aun era incómodo.

— Pues~ —pasó las manos por su cabello— La familia Hyuga es muy reconocida en el extranjero. Hiashi le heredó todo a Hanabi y ella no puede disponer del dinero hasta que el anciano muera; cláusula del testamento. —Naruto volvió a pasar las manos por su cabello— También me contó que ella no puede contactarse con nosotros o será sacada del mismo.

— Es una interesada.

— No lo veas de esa manera. —dijo comprensivo— Hanabi no tiene más familia que su padre y–

— ¿Y nosotros?

— Me refiero a que, bueno, a pesar de todo lo que hizo con tu madre, con ella si fue amable y no quiere dejarlo solo. Es algo complicado de entender. —Boruto torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

— No importa. No quiero contactarme con ninguno ahora.

Naruto sonrió incómodo.

.

.

Mitsuki asistía, sin falta, cada primer y tercer viernes del mes. Se topaba con Naruto o con Boruto, pero nunca los dos a la vez. Aunque estar a solas con ella le era imposible por más amable que se comportase.

Aún así no se quejaba, pues podía estar a su lado.

Boruto, en todo ese tiempo, nunca le contó a Naruto que era líder del Imperio, y Mitsuki suponía que era un tema que en lugar de favorecer, sólo causaría pesar y, al parecer, no quería dañar la atmósfera de amistad que había nacido entre ellos.

.

.

Una tarde de primavera Mitsuki llegó al hospital sin guardaespaldas; como había prometido años atrás. Cerró el paraguas después de sacudirlo un poco para no mojar el piso. Saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y ella sonrojo como de costumbre. Entró al ascensor. Llegó al quinto piso y siguió largo por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza.

— Buenas ta–

Miró para todas partes, pero no se encontró ni con Naruto, ni con Boruto.

Cerró la puerta y dejó el paraguas cerca de la entrada. Tomó asiento junto a la camilla del lado izquierdo.

— Es la primera vez que estamos solos, Himawari-san. —comenzó tranquilo y relajado— La anterior fue cuando te salvé de un auto, parece que la segunda no pude...

Miró la lluvia por la ventana un momento antes de continuar.

— Boruto-san se ha vuelto un buen hermano. Creo que ya deberías de felicitarlo. Al inicio le costó mucho, pero ahora todo se ve bien entre él y Naruto-san. —Himawari respiraba lento y tranquilo. Los latidos de su corazón eran constantes en el monitor. Su piel había perdido algo de brillo y su cuerpo estaba más delgado, pero esa candidez y dulzura no desaparecía del rostro— Soy el lider ahora, Himawari-san, y es un poco complicado de manejar, pero nada que no haya visto venir. —Se acercó a la camilla y sujetó su mano— He pensado que ya es momento de decirle a tu padre que yo estoy costeando tus gastos y, además, que soy parte de la Banda que les causó esto desde un inicio.

— Todo eso ya lo sabía.

Mitsuki miró hacia la puerta del baño y contempló a Naruto secando sus manos con un pedazo de papel.

— Naruto-san. —se apartó de Himawari con un dejo de tristeza.

— Tranquilo, muchacho, no te haré nada. —se acercó a la ventana y miró el clima tormentoso por unos minutos antes de regresar a la silla del lado derecho— No soy tan estúpido como piensas, o como piensa mi hijo. —Mitsuki lo observó sereno— Sé que tú pagas la cuenta desde el segundo mes que Hima está aquí; un guardia me dijo.

— ¿Y lo de la Banda?

— Pues... Con tanto dinero era de suponer que pertenecían a un grupo, aunque no sabía que era a "ese" grupo. —dijo un poco incómodo.

— Nada de lo que he gastado en Himawari-san será usado para extorsión, ni mucho menos.

— Te creo. —Mitsuki abrió los párpados levemente— Gastar tanto dinero en alguien debe tener un motivo y, bueno...

Quiso comparar el caso con él y Hinata, pero la situación era distinta. Muy distinta.

— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó ya en tono serio. Él miró a la chica— Boruto y yo no nos llevamos al 100% pero, bueno, nos llevamos. Conversamos sobre ella. Su futuro.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Hace dos meses y medio, Himawari cumplió cinco años en coma y, bueno, Boruto y yo creemos que ya es tiempo de dejarla descansar. —un terrible apretón en el corazón cambió su expresión.

— ¿La piensan desconectar?

— Escucha, Mitsuki. Yo pensaba igual que tú. Creía que un día entraría por esa puerta y la vería con los ojos abiertos, sonriéndome como sólo ella puede, Boruto igual, pero eso no va a pasar. —la mirada del muchacho era fría y analítica— Himawari tiene muerte cerebral.

— ¿Por qué me dice esto en lugar de desconectarla? —dijo de forma distante.

— Porque tanto Boruto como yo, creemos que debes aceptarlo primero.

— No soy nada para ella, no hay necesidad de pedir mi aprobación. —Naruto asintió— Y si es por los pagos–

— No, Mitsuki, el dinero no importa. He ahorrado todo este tiempo para pagar todo, con intereses si así quieres, pero no es el dinero lo importante.

— Es Himawari.

— ERA Himawari, Mitsuki, era. —la mirada de Naruto se tornó triste— Ella no va a despertar por más estudios que se le realicen, por más medicamentos que se le suministren. Boruto también está dolido, pero él cree que Hima no querría estar como una carga para nosotros el resto de nuestra vida. Por eso Boruto y yo hemos hecho las pases.

Mitsuki contempló el cuerpo de Himawari.

— Por eso querías pagar tú los gastos, no. Sabías que si yo lo hacía, Hima hubiera sido desconectada hace mucho.

— No debería hablar así de su hija. —Naruto miró a su niña con cariño.

— La quería tener conmigo el resto de mi vida, no lo negaré. Ella siempre me mantenía presente el recuerdo de mi esposa y de mi obligación como padre para encontrar a Boruto. Por más cabreado o deprimido que llegara a casa, verla me hacía sonreír. —respiró profundo provocando que su nariz sonara. Apretó los ojos para evitar las lágrimas— La vida me devuelve uno y me arrebata al otro...

— No tengo problemas en seguir pagando las cuentas.

— Sólo estás perjudicándote, Mitsuki. Estoy seguro que mi hija no querría verte así.

Mitsuki miró el perfil de la chica y volvió a sujetar su mano... estaba fría. Sus oídos se enfocaron en el electrocardiograma y por primera vez en cinco años notó lo errático de sus latidos, de su respiración.

Por primera vez en cinco años, Mitsuki cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y ocultó su rostro pálido en el colchón mientras sus manos envolvían la de ella con dolor. Lo había escuchado de muchos de sus hombres, incluso de su padre, pero se negaba a aceptarlo pues ella era su mundo.

La conoció muy poco, pero el tiempo juntos que pasaron en la florería era especial. Como lamentaba no haberla invitado a tomar un café mientras trabajaban... Como lamentaba no haberle comprado el celular antes para charlar... Como lamentaba haber puesto al Imperio antes que a ella...

Como lamentaba no haberla espiado el día de la cena...

— Todo estará bien, Mitsuki.

.

.

Esa mañana de verano se encontraba frente a un vasto campo de girasoles. Naruto y Mitsuki se habían retirado a la entrada principal de la finca después de esparcir las cenizas en la colina y no quería estar cerca de ninguno por el momento. Se colocó bajo la frondosa copa del único árbol que se hallaba en el lugar y toda la vista era un mar de encendido amarillo, cuya brisa movía los pétalos creando olas suaves.

— _Himawari..._

Más de cinco años desde la última vez y aún tenía su recuerdo vívido en la mente.

Luego de los primeros meses compartiendo la habitación con Naruto, comprendió lo importante que era ella para su padre, para él... ¡Maldita sea! Incluso para Mitsuki. Por eso decidió pensar en lo que ella hubiera dicho con respecto a su actitud. Comenzó a mostrar interés, comenzó a escuchar su versión y, día tras día, comprendía más y más por qué Himawari lo defendía y lo consideraba el mejor padre del mundo; sin embargo esa calidez que despertó ella en su interior no mermó en lo absoluto.

Cada vez que ingresaba a la alcoba y estaban a solas no dejaba de contarle lo que vivía en la universidad o en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que ya era momento de dejarla descansar no tardó en maldecirlo y quitarle el habla por unos días, pero cuando entró a la habitación al día siguiente de la discusión, Himawari ya no tenía el mismo brillo que antes.

Himawari ya no volvería a sonreír.

— _Si hubieras despertado habría sido el mejor hermano del mundo. Incluso hubiera... Hubiera permitido algo entre tú y Mitsuki sólo para verte sonreír._

Miró la cima del árbol y sonrió. Se quitó la leva oscura, la dejó en la base del tronco y aflojó la corbata. Colocó una mano en la rama más cercana y comenzó a trepar.

 _"Papá me enseñó algunas cosas de muchachos, sabes."_

Abrió los ojos de par en par al verla unas ramas más arriba—¿Hima? —ella volteó y sonrió, él igual y comenzó a subir más rápido para alcanzarla, pero al llegar a la rama gruesa más alta en la copa se encontró completamente solo.

Una fuerte brisa meció el árbol. Sus cabellos dorados despeinaron.

Se sujetó del tronco para ponerse de pie en la cima mientras contemplaba el mar de girasoles.

— Así estaremos juntos siempre... —murmuró con una melancólica sonrisa.

Lo había decidido desde hace mucho tiempo y lo había ocultado de Naruto porque cabía la diminuta posibilidad de que al contarle su idea para estar con ella y ver su sonrisa, su padre quisiera seguirlo, pero él quería estar a solas con Himawari el resto de sus vidas.

Su mano soltó el tronco.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el exterior.

El viento cesó por un momento.

Respiró profundo al llegar al borde más delgado.

Cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos un poco...

— ¡Espera!

Escuchó al mismo tiempo que alguien sujetaba su pantalón y su cuerpo volteó antes de ser agarrado por el vacío. Pestañeó incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Boruto-kun?

— _¿Himawari?_

— ¿Por qué... haces esto?

Él se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— ¿Por qué ibas a saltar? —volvió a preguntar con un tono triste y decepcionado.

— Para estar contigo.

— Pero no quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. —respondió deprimida— Si saltas, no estaremos juntos. —él iba a responder, pero lo interrumpió— Porque, aunque tú no te des cuenta, siempre estoy a tu lado o... O lo estaré hasta que sea necesario.

— Pero yo quiero tenerte junto a mí... ¡Ahora! —ella negó con suavidad.

— Quiero verte feliz...

— ¡Y lo seré si tú estás a mi lado!

— Si saltas, Boruto-kun, no serás feliz, porque ya no podré cuidar de ti.

Ella levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla. Un fuerte viento meció el árbol y el tacto de la chica se perdió en la brisa.

— Me duele verte triste, pero no seré feliz si saltas...

La mirada que ella le otorgó estrujó su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo sintió cómo empezaba a bombear sangre hacia su cuerpo, hacia su cabeza, mientras esa calidez que asfixió su interior por tantos años se esparció como una suave ola a la orilla de una playa.

— Vive por mí, Boruto-kun. —el dolor en su rostro esfumó y a cambio le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver— _Siempre estaré contigo aquí..._ —volvió a levantar su mano para señalar su pecho, su corazón— _... hermano._

— ¡Boruto!

Parpadeó y la imagen de Himawari ya no se encontraba frente a él.

— ¡Hijo, el taxi ya llegó! ¡Qué haces allá arriba! —preguntó curioso mientras observaba al muchacho casi a veinte metros de altura.

Boruto miró a su padre por entre las ramas. Volvió a mirar el lugar donde Hima estuvo segundos atrás. Pasó las manos por su cara y golpeó sus mejillas un par de veces.

— ¡Sube! —gritó con una amplia y sincera sonrisa— ¡O estás muy viejo para ello!

— **¡QUÉ!** —respondió con una vena palpitante en su frente.

— ¡Lo que oíste! ¡VI~E~JO~!

— ¡Te mostraré lo "viejo" que estoy, de veras!

Naruto se quitó la leva y la corbata, remangó las mangas de su camisa y desabotonó los dos primeros botones mientras iniciaba el ascenso con mucha torpeza.

Boruto emitió una risilla suave. Miró a su padre con cariño. Observó el mar de girasoles moverse con la brisa de verano. Pensó en Himawari. « Cuidaré de este viejo, Hima-chan. » Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y no pudo contener una carcajada sonora al verlo atorado en una rama que había roto la pata izquierda del pantalón. Empezó a descender con rapidez.

— Ya déjalo, viejo. Luego nos deja el taxi. —dijo mientras pasaba a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa y malvada a pesar de sus 25 años— Llego primero y me voy.

— ¡Oe, oe! ¡Espera, Boruto! ¡ESPÉRAME, DE VERAAAS!

.

.

• ○ • **FIN** • ○ •

.

.

.

* * *

 _Chicas, chicos... :'/_

 _No me juzguen (aunque si lo hacen no me importa porque he escrito cosas más raras en mis borradores para novelas ligeras; de las que quiero publicar por mi cuenta, recuerdan?) y sepan que no he leído algo entre hermanos, ni siquiera NejiHina. Simplemente lo escribí para hacerlxs llorar... O al menos para crearles un vacío en su interior. Hace mucho que no escribía algo trágico —entenderán quienes hayan leído_ _'Nunca te olvidaré'_ _y/o_ _'¿Por qué tú, dime por qué?'_ _— y sentía la necesidad de probarme en este género una vez más._

 _Es la primera vez que utilizo a Himawari, Boruto y Mitsuki así que me disculpo si me quedaron OoC, pero quiero aclarar que yo los veo de esta manera en las edades utilizadas: Hima es sensible y atenta como Hinata, pero también defensora de sus ideales y algo volada con respecto al amor como Naruto. Boruto es listo y tímido con respecto al amor, como Hinata, rebelde y testarudo como Naruto, y lo hice algo acosado como un opuesto a su padre y similar a Sasuke. Por su parte a Mitsuki lo hice sereno y reflexivo, interesado por el sexo opuesto, de estilo analítico, misterioso, bueno para conseguir información y al margen del comportamiento de otros como Orochimaru._

 _Yo espero que piensen en ese sentido._

 _¡AH! Como una petición egoísta... ¿Podrían pasar la voz de este fic con las comunidades NaruHinas? Es que quiero hacer llorar, o deprimir, a la mayor cantidad posible. xD ¿Sádica, yo? ¡Qué va! L_ _o único que SÍ espero de ustedes es un review sentimentalonezco, please! D';_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _¿Review-kun?_


End file.
